Little Family
by putriiWF
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Keluarga kecil tentu adalah impian yang selalu Jimin dambakan dalam hidup nya, memiliki seorang anak yang berusia 4 tahun dan istri yang setia mendampingi nya. Bagi Jimin ini adalah hadiah Tuhan yang paling sempurna yang pernah ia miliki setelah keluarga dan teman-temannya. Langsung baca aja yo! MinYoon couple-All member BTS. REVIEW JUSEYO!
1. Chapter 1

**Night**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.

Pairing : MinYoon Couple, All member BTS

Warning : Boy x Boy, Typo bahasa berteberan, Don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.

Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, couple yang real di group Bangtan Boys. BTS milik Bighit Ent, kedua orang tua mereka, dan milik Tuhan. Author hanya pinjem ko. Jika ada kesamaan cerita bukan unsur kesamaan, karena cerita ini murni ide dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading^^

Apartemen galleria foret

Canda..

Tawa..

Menjadi satu dalam malam yang tidak pernah akan berubah pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Seoul nama negri dengan sebutan gingseng tersebut telah memberi warna baru bagi seorang Park Jimin di usianya yang menginjak 27 tahun. Park Jimin siapa yang tidak mengenal nama nya? Tentu saja semua orang dapat mengetahui nya bahwa ia seorang Businiessman yang hebat dengan segudang prestasi yang di peroleh nya.

Park Jimin kini sudah mencapai kesuksesan nya setelah lama berkecimpung di dunia bisnis sang ayah, Jimin juga seorang yang tegas dan berwibawa di kantor membuatnya dapat di segani oleh para karyawannya. Jimin menoleh ke arah jendela ruang kerja nya, tanpa sadar menyibak tirai yang menjadi penghalang ke indahan pemandangan tuhan yang sempurna setiap malam. Jimin bisa melihat mobil-mobil di luar sana masih berlalu lalang melalui jendela apartemen nya, masih sama seperti pada pagi hari nya mobil-mobil mewah yang berjalan membelah jalanan kota seoul dengan julukan kota metropolitan.

 **KRIET...**

Suara decitan pintu ruang kerja Jimin terbuka dengan sangat lebar, memperlihatkan seorang gadis mungil berusia 4 tahun berjalan mengahmpiri Jimin lengakap dengan piyama tidur dan boneka teddy bear favorite nya. Jimin menoleh ketika melihat nya dan tersenyum lembut, melambaikan tangannya agar gadis kecil itu menghampiri dan memberikan pelukan hangat padanya.

Gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun itu memberikan teddy bear kesayangan nya, membiarkan Jimin dan boneka teddy bear berpelukan layak nya seorang ayah dan anak yang sedang bahagia. Jimin cemberut dan membuat gadis kecil tersebut terkikik keras atas aksi cemberut Jimin yang di kenal sangat gagal di matanya.

"Dad, it is not funny." celoteh gadis kecil dengan aksen english lucu nya.

Jimin tertawa sambil menarik gadis kecil tersebut ke atas pangkuannya, dan memberi cubitan kecil di pipi gembil nya. "Dad, hentikan!" teriak gadis kecil tersebut dengan protesnya.

"Hahaha oke...oke maafkan daddy." Jimin menyatukan hidung ke duanya dan menggesekan nya, membuat gadis kecil tersebut tertawa renyah. "Dimana eomma? Kenapa Miniie belum tidur hm? Ini kan sudah malam?" Jimin memberi sederet pertanyaan di sana, membuat gadis kecil yang bernama Miniie itu bingung dan menatap sang ayah.

"Miniie tidak bica tidur, dad." jawab Minnie dengan aksen cadel 's' nya.

"Besok Miniie sekolah pagi kan?" pertanyaan kembali di layangkan Jimin.

Minnie menautkan alisnya bingung, Daddy nya ini sudah seperti songsaengnim di sekolah nya saja. "Daddy aku cudah bilang kalau aku tidak bica tidur."

"Waeyo? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Miniie?"

Miniie sempat berpikir dengan mengerucutkan bibir nya, membuat Jimin mencubit pipi bulat nya dengan gemas. "Miniie juga tidak tau dad, tapi Minnie meraca kookie berubah cekarang ini."

"Kookie? Nuguseyo?" Jimin nampak penasaran.

"Kookie temen cekelas Miniie, dad. Maca daddy lupa? Kita kan cering maen bercama caat di bucan dulu." celoteh Miniie dengan panjang lebar nya.

Jimin menepuk jidatnya perlahan ingatan tentang busan dan kookie terputar kembali, seperti kaset rusak yang terus memaksa merekam ingtan Jimin. Jimin ingat saat usia Minnie yang baru beranjak usia 2 tahun itu pernah menceritakan tentang seorang laki-laki yang bernama Kookie. Apa yang di maksud Minnie itu Jungkook, anak yang sama dan anak dari keluarga Namjoon dan Seokjin? Jika memang benar, kenapa Minnie baru menceritakannya sekarang? Kenapa Jimin tidak tau dengan ke pindahan teman lamanya tersebut.

"Apa ini Kookie yang sama?"

"Yec, dad."

"Dari mana Miniie tau kalau itu adalah Kookie yang sama?"

"Eomma. eomma bilang Kookie cudah pindah ke ceoul dan catu cekolah dengan Miniie."

"Jinja? Kenapa eomma tidak memberitaukan hal ini pada daddy?"

"Eomma bilang daddy amat cangat cibuk, jadi eomma tidak cempat memberi tau hal ini pada daddy." penjelasan Miniie yang di akhiri dengan senyuman lebar nya.

"Oh begitu, hampir saja daddy melupakan Kookie. Well ada apa dengan Kookie?" Jimin jadi penasaran juga pada anak semata wayang nya ini, biasanya Miniie tidak bisa tidur karena Jimin tidak membacakan buku dongeng princes favorite nya. Tapi kali ini berbeda Miniie tidak bisa tidur hanya karena seorang Kookie, teman lama nya di busan yang kini sudah satu sekolah dengan nya.

"Kookie cudah punya kekacih dad." celetuk Miniie dengan wajah cemberut nya.

What the hell? Pacar baru? Jimin tidak salah dengarkan dengan pendengaran nya kali ini? Anak sepolos dan selucu Miniie ini bisa tau tentang hal pacaran? Heol ingatkan Jimin untuk bisa memantau anak semata wayang nya ini untuk tidak sering bergaul dengan anak-anak yang lebih dewasa. Jimin hanya mengerutkan alis nya bingung, ia bingung harus memulai percakapan seperti apa? percakapan antara seorang ayah dan anak? atau percakapan antara seorang teman?

"Dad." Miniie menggucangkan tubuh sang ayah, membuat Jimin langsung tersadar dari acara lamunannya.

"Ya.. Ada apa Miniie?"

"Daddy melamun yaa?" tanya nya penuh selidik.

"No." sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Daddy bohong."

"Tidak sayang, hanya saja daddy sedang berpikir."

"Tentang apa dad?" Miniie mulai memperhatikan wajah sang ayah di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa Miniie tau tentang kata pacaran?"

"Hm.. dari hyunie." Miniie memandang wajah sang ayah, terlihat bahwa Jimin begitu antusias dengan penjelasan anak semata wayang nya itu. "Hyunie bilang kalau ceolang laki-laki dan perempuan berciuman itu berarti mereka cepacang kekasih dad."

Jimin hanya tertawa geli dengan penjelasan yang di kemukakan Miniie. Bagaimana bisa, gadis di usia yang bahkan seusia Miniie bisa begitu yakin dengan hal seperti itu? Jimin yang mendengar nya hanya terus menahan setiap tawa nya yang kapan saja, bisa meledak karena tingkah lucu sang anak. Tentu saja belakangan ini Minnie begitu hiperaktif dan terkadang membuat Jimin tidak ikut bisa mengawasi buah hati nya tersebut. Belakangan ini Jimin memang sedang sibuk dengan mengurus berbagai cabang perusahaan di jepang dan thailand, membuatnya harus menyita banyak waktu indah nya dengan sang anak. Betapa beruntung nya Jimin mempunyai seorang istri yang pengertian.

"Orang yang sudah berciuman belum tentu sepasang kekasih sayang, bisa saja itu teman dekat. Sama seperti hal nya daddy dan Miniie, apa hal seperti ini bisa di bilang sepasang kekasih?" Miniie menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nah begitupun dengan Kookie, mereka hanya berteman dan saling menyalurkan kasih sayang satu sama lain."

Miniie masih berpikir keras dan mengelengkan kepala nya kuat, seolah-olah memberi penjelasan lebih dari ayah nya. "Kelak ketika Miniie dewasa, Miniie tentu akan mengerti hal ini." Jimin mengusak rambut anak semata wayang nya itu dengan sayang.

"Rupanya Miniie ada disini." suara lembut seseorang yang menjadi malaikat rumah nya itu, membuat ayah dan anak itu menoleh bersamaan dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Eomma." Miniie turun dari pangkuan ayah nya dan berlari menghampiri nya.

"Besok bukankah Miniie sekolah pagi? Kenapa masih disini, hm?" Eomma nya berlutut dan menepuk pelan punggung putri kesayangan nya.

Miniie menggelengkan kepala nya, menarik Eomma nya untuk mendekat ke arah Jimin yang masih setia duduk di kursi kerja nya.

Kita sebut saja Eomma Miniie dengan sebutan Min Yoongi. Ya eomma Miniie bernama Min Yoongi, tapi karena sudah menikah maka marga yang di gunakan Yoongi pun berubah menjadi Park Yoongi. Tentu semua orang tau bahwa Yoongi adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki banyak kelebihan. Sebut saja contohnya dengan memiliki seorang anak seperti Miniie ya Yoongi di beri kelebihan seperti perempuan pada umumnya yang memiliki rahim. Yoongi memang seorang laki-laki tapi hal itu tentu bisa terjadi di dalam dunia nyata, seperti 1 banding 1000 orang dan Yoongi mungkin termasuk 1 dari banding 1000 orang nya. Betapa bersyukur nya Jimin kala itu dapat menikahi seorang laki-laki yang memiliki banyak kelebihan seperti Park Yoongi.

Yoongi kini sudah duduk di pangkuan Jimin dan membuat sang suami tanpa sadar tersenyum dan mengecup kening sang istri dengan sayang. "Kau terbangun baby?"

"Hmm.." jawab Yoongi, ketika tangan Jimin mulai menyentuh sisi sensitif Yoongi di bagian leher. Padahal di depan mereka kini masih ada Miniie yang menatap nya dengan pandangan polos.

"Eomma.. dad.." seru Miniie yang memperhatikan dua orang dewasa di hadapannya.

Yoongi dengan refleks langsung memukul tangan Jimin, karena tertangkap basah oleh anaknya sendiri. Belakangan ini Yoongi memang sedikit sensitif dengan setiap sentuhan suaminya, tentu Yoongi memang sedang mengandung anak ke dua mereka. Kandungan Yoongi baru saja memasuki usia 2 bulan, oleh karena itu entah mengapa belakangan ini Yoongi sangat suka ketika Jimin memanjakan nya seperti sekarang. Mungkin bawaan little babby yang di dalam perut Yoongi, sehingga Yoongi tidak pernah bisa menghindar dengan perlakuan manis Jimin terhadap diri nya. Betapa bersyukur nya Jimin istri nya ini selalu bisa membuat hidup nya bertambah berwarna.

"Eomma aku mengantuk cekalang." Miniie mengucek matanya yang sudah berair.

Jimin menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergeletak manis di dinding serba putih di ruang kerjanya, ini sudah jam 11 malam. Biasanya putri semata wayang nya itu akan tertidur jam 9 malam, tapi karena Miniie tidak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkan Kookie teman satu kelasnya membuat jam tidur gadis kecil itu lebih dari porsir nya.

"Ayo princes kita tidur, ini sudah malam." Yoongi menarik tangan kecil Miniie, setelah sebelumnya turun dari pangkuan Jimin.

"Eomma aku tidur cendiri caja, Miniie kan cudah becar." protes anak nya dengan wajah cemberut nya persis sekali dengan Jimin.

Yoongi menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Miniie. "Jinja? Miniie sudah dewasa? Eomma tidak pernah melihat ada orang dewasa yang masih suka di bacakan buku dongeng, dan mengompol di kasur ketika bangun pagi." celetuk Yoongi dengan terkikik.

Miniie menghentakan kaki mungilnya dan menatap sang Ayah untuk meminta pembelaan. Jimin hanya ikut tersenyum dan menghampiri ke dua malaikat kecilnya. "Kalau begitu princes daddy harus tidur dengan nyenyak, Jangan lupakan ini." Jimin memberikan teddy bear milik putri kesayangan nya itu.

Miniie memeluk teddy bear kesayangannya dan pergi pamit. "Good night daddy, good night eomma." mengecup kedua pipi kanan-kiri ayah dan ibu nya. Miniie berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja ayah nya, sambil memeluk teddy bear kesayangan nya yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terbaik menurutnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan babby?" Jimin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri.

"Penjelasan apa?" Yoongi mulai bingung, tetapi menikmati setiap sentuhan Jimin di sana.

"Penjelasan kalau Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung sudah pindah ke seoul."

"Ahh..Ji..Jimin-ah~ he..hentikan." desahan suara Yoongi keluar, ketika Jimin mengecup leher istri nya.

"Kau harus di beri hukuman babby." Jimin bersmirk ria di sana. Yoongi memutar tubuh nya dan menatap wajah sang suami dengan sebal.

"Jiminie aku mohon tidak untuk malam ini." rengek sang istri yang mengerti dengan arti kata 'hukuman'.

"Why not? Aku menginginkan nya babby. Kau bilang akan memberi ku jatah ketika aku pulang dari jepang. Aku sudah disini dan merindukan sentuhan mu." Jimin membuat ekspresi cemberut yang membuat Yoongi ingin sekali muntah.

"Jadi kau berniat pulang hanya karena menginginkan tubuh ku, hah? Begitu?" teriak Yoongi kesal dengan memukul dada bidang sang suami.

"Babby tidak begitu, aku pulang karena aku juga merindukan Miniie." Jimin mencodongkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi, mempersempit jarak di sana. membiarkan hidung ke duanya bersentuhan.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jatah malam ini. Aku sedang mengandung, dokter bilang kita tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Hey babby, kau lupa jika kandungan mu baru memasuki usia 2 bulan? Tentu aku masih bisa menyentuhmu, perutmu bahkan masih terlihat datar saja. Akan aku jamin kita memiliki dua jagoan kembar, bagaimana?"

"Jiminie aku tidak mau, Yak! Jiminie turunkan aku, sekarang! teriak Yoongi kaget karena Jimin sudah menggendong ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka berdua.

Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Jimin dan juga Yoongi. Mengingat Jimin suka sekali menggagahi tubuh sang istri hampir setiap hari, Yoongi tau Jimin itu terkenal mesum saat sekolah dulu. Tapi tidak menyangka bahwa ke mesuman nya sering sekali membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar meminta lebih setiap sentuhan suami sekaligus ayah dari 2 anak ini. Mungkin malam-malam berikutnya akan menjadi malam terbaik Jimin dan juga Yoongi hihiii.

 **END...**

HAHAHA malah bawa FF baru lagi hihii.. ide ini tiba-tiba kepikiran aja pas author lagi mikirin nih couple yang makin hari makin lengket kaya perangko hehee. Kalau ada yang nanya kenapa nama anak Yoongi dan Jimin disini harus 'Miniie' itu di ambil dari nama Jimin hihii, dan Kookie disini jadi anak Namjoon dan seokjin. Next bakal ada keluarga Vhope couple juga ko yang muncul hehee. Gamsahamnida~ Annyeong…. Review juseyo pleassss! Kalau banyak yang review bakal author lanjut tapi kalau gak, terpaksa author delete hihii.

Akhir kata

-Don't silent readers-


	2. Chapter 2

**Together**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.

Pairing : MinYoon Couple, All member BTS

Warning : Boy x Boy, Typo bahasa berteberan, Don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.

Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, couple yang real di group Bangtan Boys. BTS milik Bighit Ent, kedua orang tua mereka, dan milik Tuhan. Author hanya pinjem ko. Jika ada kesamaan cerita bukan unsur kesamaan, karena cerita ini murni ide dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading^^

Bangtan Junior High School

Pagi ini jalanan kota dengan julukan negri gingseng itu tidak begitu padat dari biasanya. Terlihat di beberapa kendaraan pribadi tidak begitu banyak yang melintas, kecuali kendaraan umum yang masih beroperasi seperti biasa. Orang-orang yang biasa terlihat banyak, kini hanya sebagian dari warga nya yang masih berlalu lalang di sana-sini. Tentu saja ini bukan hari senin, jadi Park Yoongi atau biasa disapa dengan sebutan Yoongi bisa mengendarai mobil sport berwarna putih nya dengan leluasa di tengah pusat kota. Yoongi menoleh ke sebelah kanan melihat putri kesayangan nya yang masih menikmati pemandangn melalui kaca mobilnya, sesekali Miniie berteriak histeris dan menunjuk beberapa toko mainan yang menjadi favorite nya jika ia pergi kesana. Yoongi yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus poni milik putri kesayangan nya.

Terlihat gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi di tengah pusat kota itu, menambah ke indahan negri dengan sebutan metropolitan. Toko-toko seperti pakaian, makanan, sepatu, mainan dan chesscake ternama tertata rapi di samping kanan-kiri jalanan selama mobil yang Yoongi kendarai melintas langsung di depannya. Yoongi berhenti menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu berwarna merah menyala, tanpa sadar Miniie sudah menoleh ke arah ibu nya.

"Eomma." suaranya kecil dan menunjuk kedai ice cream di samping jalan.

"Waeyo?" Yoongi memperhatikan apa yang di lihat putrinya di sana. Yoongi tersenyum melihat kedai ice cream di sana, sudah mulai ramai di kunjungi para pembeli. "Ingat pesan daddy?" kini Yoongi melontarkan sebuah pernyataan.

Miniie tampak berpikir dan menggeleng ke arah Yoongi, membuat Yoongi dengan gemas mencium pipi gembil Miniie.

"Miniie tidak boleh makan ice cream." Yoongi menatap lampu yang masih berwarna merah disana.

"Daddy tidak akan lihat, jika eomma tidak memberi tau nya." celetuk bocah berusia 4 tahun, ketika membujuk sang eomma.

"Eomma tidak mau kena marah daddy." Yoongi mengecek ponselnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Jimin menuliskan pesan singkat disana. "Tapi kalau Miniie tetap bersikeras ingin memakannya, eomma tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika Miniie sakit." Yoongi kembali menacapkan gas mobilnya, ketika warna hijau mulai menyala di sana.

"Miniie tidak mau cakit." Miniie melipat kedua tangannya dan cemberut.

"Hahaha apa orang dewasa melakukan hal selucu ini?" Yoongi masih tertawa dan sesekali melihat anaknya yang masih bertampang lucu. Miniie kalau sedang marah sangat mirip dengan Jimin.

"Eomma.." rengek bocah berusia 4 tahun.

"Baiklah-baik.. eomma tidak akan menggoda Miniie lagi."

Miniie kembali memperhatikan jalanan melalui kaca mobilnya, bocah berusia 4 tahun itu bernyanyi dengan riangnya di dalam mobil. Yoongi sering kali memutarkan lagu-lagu hiphop yang di buatnya saat zaman sekolah dulu, beruntung Miniie yang lebih mirip dengan Yoongi itu menyukai lagu-lagu yang di putar di dalam mobilnya. Yoongi terkikik ketika Miniie menirukan suara lagu-lagu hiphop disana, karena Miniie yang cadel 's' itu membuat Yoongi jadi semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yoongi membelokan mobil sport nya dan memasuki gerbang area Bangtan Junior High School. Yoongi mengelus rambut Miniie dengan perlahan, Miniie melihat dari dalam kaca mobilnya teman-temannya sudah bermain ayunan dan perosotan di taman sekolah, atau Jonghyun dan Luna yang sedang asik bermain pasir, dan beberapa teman lainnya yang berlari kesana-sini dengan tawa riang. Yoongi memarkiran mobil putih sportnya tepat di samping mobil Seokjin teman lamanya. Miniie bisa melihat Kookie yang sedang dituntun oleh ibu nya menuju kelas membuat Miniie menjadi sedih, kala mengingat perkataan Hyunie teman satu kelasnya.

"Eomma.." suara Miniie melemah

"Ada apa lagi sayang?" Yoongi mulai mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Miniie takut." Miniie menundukan kepalanya, sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya karena gugup dan takut.

Dengan refleks Yoongi menoleh ke arah putri kesayangan nya itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Waeyo?"

"Nanti Kookie tidak mau bermain lagi dengan Miniie." suara Miniie seperti menahan isak tangis nya.

Yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Miniie, menarik wajah mungil Miniie dan menatap langsung wajahnya. Yoongi jadi merasa jika ia sedang berbicara dengan Yoongi kecil, karena gen yang di miliki Miniie lebih dominan mirip dengan dirinya di banding Jimin.

"Hey princes dengarkan eomma, Kookie tidak mungkin sejahat itu. Bukankah Miniie sudah lama dekat dengan Kookie, di banding anak-anak lain?" Yoongi mengelus rambut Miniie dan tersenyum.

Miniie menatap wajah sang eomma dengan mata yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening kristal di kedua pipi gembilnya. dengan cepat Yoongi langsung mencubit hidung Miniie dengan gemas, Miniie itu terkadang bisa bertingkah mirip dengan Jimin karena sifat pemalu yang di turunkan pada dirinya.

"Jeongmal?" mata segaris bulan sabit itu berbinar-binar

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat putri nya yang bertingkah menggemaskan. Bahkan gummy smile Miniie persis seperti dirinya, dengan cepat Yoongi langsung mencium pipi gembil Miniie. Miniie yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu ikut tersenyum senang.

Yoongi membuka seatbelt putri kesayanganya itu dan menghapus jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas di wajah Miniie. Yoongi membuka pintu mobil putih sport nya setelah sebelumnya mematikan mesin mobil. Hari ini Yoongi memang terlihat casual dengan memadukan kaos putih, jaket hitamnya dan celana jeans biru tua yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Yoongi melihat Miniie dengan tersenyum bahagia, ketika putri nya sudah siap untuk mengawali hari pagi nya dengan ceria. Yoongi langsung menuntun tangan Miniie dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke kelas.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya Miniie terus berceloteh panjang lebar sehingga membuat Yoongi terkikik, melihat tingkat anak nya. Yoongi dan Miniie sudah berada di depan pintu kelas, Miniie langsung masuk ke dalam kelas setelah sebelumnya mencium ke dua pipi Yoongi dan memeluknya sangat erat. Miniie membisikan kata-kata i love you untuk Yoongi membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau tersenyum, hell ingatkan Yoongi bahwa sifat dan kebiasaan Jimin ini benar-benar di turunkan pada putri nya itu. Ya tentu saja yang melakukan hal seperti itu tidak hanya Jimin, tapi sekarang anak semata wayang nya itu melakukan hal yang sering Jimin lakukan pada Yoongi membuat Yoongi menjadi merona.

"Yoongi hyung." teriak Taehyung dengan suara lantangnya.

Yoongi menoleh mencari sumber suara yang memanggil nya, Yoongi bisa melihat Taehyung melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan menuntun ke dua anak kembarnya. Yoongi tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Taehyung yang penasaran, melihat Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bodoh!" balas Yoongi cuek..

Taehyung hanya memamerkan senyum bodohnya di hadapan Yoongi, sehingga membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Taehyung ini tidak pernah bisa berubah ternyata, sudah punya anak masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil membuat Yoongi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma nuguceyo?" tanya bocah yang memakai topi berwarna merah.

Yoongi mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada bocah laki-laki yang bertopi merah, membuat bocah bertopi merah itu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kaki Taehyung. "Jangan takut Hobi, ini Yoongi ahjumma. Ayo beri salam pada Yoongi ahjumma."

Hobi bocah berumur 4 tahun itu membungkukan badannya, memberi salam pada Yoongi. sementara kembaran nya Hopi masih asik dengan mainan barunya yang di belikan Hoseok saat liburan keluarga bulan lalu. "Annyeong haceyo, Yoongi ahjumma" Hobi tersenyum dengan menampilkan deretan giginya yang super menggemaskan di mata Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan cepat mencubit pipi gembil Hobi dan menggenggam tangannya. "Annyeong Hobi, salam kenal sayang. Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi tembam milik Hobi.

Taehyung yang melihat pemandangan di depannya itu, ikut berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hobi dan Yoongi. Taehyung menarik mainan yang masih di otak-atik oleh Hopi, membuat Hopi menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan wajah cemberutnya persis seperti Hoseok ayah nya.

"Eomma.." jeritnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya.

"Yak, siapa suruh Hopi sibuk sendiri." Taehyung pura-pura merenggut dan menahan senyum jahilnya.

"Eomma.." rengeknya. Hopi langsung memeluk eomma nya dan mencium pipi eomma nya.

"Beri salam dulu pada Yoongi ahjumma. " titah Taehyung dan mencium pipi Hopi dengan sayang.

"Annyeong haceyo ahjumma." Hopi menunjukan senyuman lucu nya dan mengecup pipi Yoongi. Yoongi yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan ciuman itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kelakuan anak kembar Taehyung ini.

"Nah sekarang Hobi dan Hopi masuk kelas, jangan sampe eomma dengar kalau kalian bertengkar di kelas. Ingat ini hari pertama Hobi dan Hopi sekolah, eomma tidak mau mendengar songsaengnim mengeluh dengan sifat Hobi dan Hopi. Arraso?" Taehyung merapikan tas dan pakaian milik Hobi dan Hopi yang mengangguk lucu.

"Daah eomaa, daaah ahjumma cantik." kedua anak kembar pasangan Vhope ini sudah masuk kelas dengan girangnya. Taehyung dan Yoongi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hobi dan Hopi sambil tersenyum.

Kini ke duanya duduk di bangku taman sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang, sekedar menikmati cuaca pagi ini yang begitu segar untuk di hirup. Burung-burung dari arah berlawanan saling melintas ketika langit berwarna biru cerah terlihat jelas di retina mata milik Yoongi dan Taehyung, awan-awan putih seakan bergerak membutuk senyuman indahnya, Taehyung dan Yoongi saling menoleh dan tertawa bersama.

"Yoongi.. Taehyung..." teriak Sekjin.

Ke duanya menoleh secara bersamaan melihat Seokjin yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan perut besarnya karena sedang hamil. Yoongi dan Taehyung buru-buru berlari ke arah Seokjin dan membantu nya duduk. Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan memeluk sahabat lamanya dengan wajah sumuringah.

"Sudah sejak lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini lagi." celetuk Seokjin yang duduk di antara Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Iyaa hyung benar, Setelah memutuskan menikah dan mempunyai anak...rasanya tidak sebebas dulu." Taehyung menatap langit cerah dan menghembuskan nafasanya, menikmati cuaca pagi ini.

"Ya kau benar Taetae. Bahkan perutmu sudah semakin membesar hyung." Yoongi ikut menyetujui pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Hahaha tentu saja Yoongi, kau lupa bagaimana Namjoon ketika sedang di ranjang." Seokjin mengelus perut besarnya. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi jalan-jalan?" usul Seokjin menatap kedua temannya.

"Hahh ngomong-ngomong soal ranjang, Jimin kan jagonya hyung." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Aku tidak bisa hyung, besok aku harus menemani Hoseok ke daegu." Taehyung nampak sedih.

"Yak, bocah sialan! Jaga mulutmu!" rona merah mulai menjelajar di pipi Yoongi, ketika mengingat kejadian malam kemaren.

"HAHAHAHA wajahmu bahkan sudah memerah hyung." goda Taehyung sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa Jimin masih sering melakukannya?" kini Seokjin mulai penasaran.

"Ahh sudahlah hyung, aku bahkan tidak mau membahas hal ini." Yoongi menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Hyung ayolah ceritakan padaku!" Taehyung memaksa.

"Itu.. Itu…" Yoongi terbata-bata.

Taehyung dengan jahilnya langsung menarik jaket yang di kenakan Yoongi. Kancing jaket yang Yoongi gunakan terlepas dan menampakan kiss mark berwarna merah itu terlihat disana, membuat Seokjin dan Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja Yoongi hanya mengancingkan jaketnya di bagian leher karena, Yoongi tidak ingin Miniie anaknya yang masih kecil itu bertanya yang aneh-aneh tentang perbuatan daddy nya itu.

"Dugaan ku tidak pernah salah pada Jimin." gelak tawa Taehyung sambil memukul-mukul pahanya.

"Yak, kalian berdua ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" Yoongi cemberut.

"Hiiihii maafkan kami Yoongi, abis kau tidak mau jujur pada kami. Hal seperti inikan wajar, aku saja masih sering di gagahi oleh Namjoon. Semakin hari Namjoon semakin liar, membuatku semakin pusing saja." curhat Seokjin.

"Untung Hoseok jarang di rumah, jadi aku bisa bebas dari nya." senyum kemenangan tampak tergambar jelas di wajah Taehyung.

"Jimin selalu memintanya, mana bisa aku menolak setiap sentuhan Jimin. Apalagi little baby menginginkan sentuhan daddy nya." ujar Yoongi dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Jadi hyung sedang hamil?" kaget Taehyung yang berlebihan, menurut Yoongi.

"Iya, usia kandunganku baru memasuki 2 bulan." Yoongi mengancingkan jaket yang di gunakannya satu persatu.

"Tidak kusangka kita berdua akan mempunyai baby lagi." Seokjin terkikik.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal liburan, bagaimana kalau hari minggu?" usul Yoongi dan menatap Seokjin dan Taehyung saling bergantian.

Seokjin dan Taehyung nampak berpikir dengan usul Yoongi. "Minggu yaa..." Seokjin dan Taehyung menjawab kompak, tampak sedang berpikir.

"Iya, biasanya aku dan Jimin pergi berlibur bersama. Tapi karena kami tidak memiliki rencana apapun minggu ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur bersama dan mengajak anak-anak kita?" usul Yoongi dengan semangat.

"Ah, boleh juga tuh hyung. Hopi dan Hobi pasti senang jika memiliki teman baru."

"Oke aku setuju, akan aku tanya Namjoon setelah sampai rumah."

"Hahahaha pasti menyenangkan." Taehyung tertawa bahagia, membayangkan acara liburan bersama sahabat lamanya.

"Well jadi Hobi dan Hopi baru masuk sekolah?" tiba-tiba Seokjin bertanya.

"Tidak juga sih hyung, sebenarnya mereka sudah bersekolah di tempat lain. Tapi karena yaa, mereka sedikit nakal dan sering membuat ulah terpaksa aku keluarkan dari sekolah."

"Yak, kau selalu bertindak semaumu!" kini Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi hyung, aku bahkan sering di buat pusing oleh kelakuan Hobi dan Hopi." keluh Taehyung.

"Untung Jungkook anak yang penerut, jadi aku bisa menghandle nya dengan baik." bangga Seokjin

"Aku suka melihat Hobi dan Hopi." Yoongi tersenyum ketika membayangkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Waeyo?" Taehyung bingung dengan sikap Yoongi.

"Jimin ingin sekali memiliki anak kembar, terlebih lagi Hobi dan Hopi laki-laki.. Aku yakin ketika bertemu dengan mereka Jimin akan senang."

"Hahaaa serius, hyung? Si bantet Jimin ingin punya anak kembar?" celetuk Taehyung, tanpa memanggil embel-embel nama hyung karena usia mereka seumuran.

"Iya aku serius. Maka dari itu melihat Hobi dan Hopi tadi aku jadi berpikir tentang Jimin."

"Bukankah kau mempunyai princes cantik Yoongi?" kali ini Seokjin yang bertanya.

"Yaa princes cantik yang sangat menggemaskan." puji Yoongi dan tersenyum pada Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Aku harap ketika hyung memiliki anak kembar tidak seperti Hobi dan Hopi. Mereka terlalu hiperaktif sehingga membuatku sering lelah mengurusnya. Hyung kan tau sendiri bagaimana Hoseok? Hobi dan Hopi bertingkah persis seperti Hoseok ketika masih kecil. Terkadang itu membuatku pusing hyung."

"Taehyung, Jungkook juga sama saja tidak ada yang berbeda. Mereka masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau mereka terkadang bisa sangat hiperaktif dalam sewaktu-waktu."

"Yaa hyung, aku mengerti."

"Sepertinya gen yang dimiliki Hoseok begitu kuat sehingga kedua anak kembarmu persis dengan dirinya.. Hahahaa" tawa Seokjin dan Yoongi bersamaan.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi hyung, Hoseok itu seperti kuda tidak bisa diam. Jadi Hobi dan Hopi juga menurun padanya."

"Aku jadi iri ingin mempunyai anak perempuan." Seokjin mengelus perut besarnya, sambil menampilkan wajah aegyo. Taehyung tertawa geli disana.

"Hyung berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu!" teriak Taehyung dengan lantang nya, dan tertawa jahil.

Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Yoongi kini asik bercanda tertawa bersama-sama di bangku taman sekolah anaknya. Ketiga nya tidak henti-henti nya tertawa ketika menceritakan bagaimana anak dan suami mereka masing-masing di rumah. Sudah sejak 5 tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, membuat mereka di pertemukan kembali dengan anaknya yang bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama. Yaa hari ini tentu menjadi hal terbaik bagi ketiga nya, kalau di pikir-pikir mereka seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip. Jelas-jelas mereka adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki kelebihan khusus dari laki-laki pada umumnya.

 **END…**

Akhirnyaa bisa updateeeee yeahhh! Gara-gara kemaren lumayan banyak yang review jadi author lanjut deh hihii. Sumpah belakangan ini Yoonmin bareng-bareng mulu bikin gemes, ya meskipun masih suka malu-malu mereka berdua.. tapi hampir semua foto banyak banget kebersamaan mereka. Biarkan author lebay karena sedang baper, hihiii abaikan! Gimana Hopi dan Hobi? Lucu banget Vhope punya anak kembar disini. next chap bakalan ada yang lucu-lucu sama anak pasangan 3 couple ini pas liburan. Well review yang banyak pleass, biar author juga semangat! Gamsahamnida~ Annyeong… Review juseyo pleass! Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sudah mereview…

Akhir kata

-Don't silent readers- hargai setiap karya, dengan mereview tidak untuk di judge! Annyeong…


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.

Pairing : MinYoon Couple, All member BTS

Warning : Boy x Boy, Typo bahasa berteberan, Don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.

Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, couple yang real di group Bangtan Boys. BTS milik Bighit Entauthor, kedua orang tua mereka, dan milik Tuhan. Author hanya pinjem ko. Jika ada kesamaan cerita bukan unsur kesamaan, karena cerita ini murni ide dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading^^

 **-Jimin's Family-**

Jimin tengah asik menikmati sarapan pagi di atas balkon apartemen milik nya, ia sudah sangat rapi dengan style casual nya. Setelah Yoongi menceritakan tentang usulnya minggu lalu, membuat Jimin dengan senang hati menjawab 'iya' sebagai jawaban finall. Yoongi duduk tepat di pangkuan Jimin, ya pagi hari adalah hal terbaik bagi Jimin karena ia masih bisa menikmati rutinitas pagi indahnya dengan sang istri.

Sejak tadi pagi Yoongi sudah morning sick berkali-kali membuat Jimin mau tidak mau terbangun dan membantu sang istri di dalam kamar mandi. Jimin bisa melihat tubuh Yoongi yang melemah dan wajah pucatnya yang menghias wajah paras cantiknya. Hal ini tentu sudah terjadi semenjak kehamilan pertama bagi Yoongi, tentu Jimin akan selalu siap siaga menjadi suami yang selalu ada untuk Yoongi pada saat-saat hamil mudanya. Yoongi sudah memuntahkan isinya meskipun hanya cairan bening yang keluar, membuat Jimin mau tidak mau membawa Yoongi keluar balkon dan menggendong nya ala bridal style.

Dan sekarang keduanya menikmati pagi indahnya dengan Jimin yang memeluk sang istri dari belakang. Yoongi masih menyeruput teh hijau buatan Jimin disana, dan sesekali tersenyum bahagia. Miniie tentu saja masih tertidur dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Babby apa kamu yakin akan tetap pergi siang ini?" Jimin mengelus perut Yoongi yang masih datar-datar saja.

Yoongi menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Jiminie, aku benar-benar ingin berlibur dengan Seokjin hyung dan juga Taehyung." rengeknya.

"Tapi kesehatanmu juga perlu di jaga sayang. Aku tidak mau kalau kamu sampe kecapean, nantinya." Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Kita kan pergi bersama-sama! Dasar bodoh!" mood Yoongi menjadi kesal.

"Aku tau sayang, kita memang pergi bersama-sama. Tapi kesehatanmu perlu juga untuk di jaga, apalagi kamu sedang hamil muda." Jimin menangkupkan wajah Yoongi dan menatap mata sayu istrinya.

"Iya Jiminie, aku tau." jawab Yoongi pasrah. Jimin mengusap pundak Yoongi dengan perlahan, membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar merona kala itu.

Tangan kekar milik Jimin kini mulai jahil untuk menyentuh tubuh milik Yoongi disana, membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar mengerang dengan setiap sentuhan milik suaminya. Masih dengan posisi yang sama ke duanya justru tidak ada yang mau saling melepaskan.

"Apa ini ke mauan little babby?" Jimin membisikan pertanyaan tepat di titik sensitif milik Yoongi, di antara telinga dan perpotongan leher nya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan terus merona, Yoongi juga tidak mengerti kenapa belakangan ini sentuhan Jimin selalu membuatnya meminta lebih. Biasanya saat kehamilan Miniie Yoongi tidak begitu mau dekat dengan Jimin seintim ini setiap hari, tapi kini berbanding kebalik dengan kehamilan keduannya. Yoongi mengakui ia tidak mau melepaskan sentuhan Jimin di sana, ia masih ingin di manja oleh sang suami setiap hari.

"Bagaimana kalau Miniie lihat?" Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin dengan wajah memerahnya menahan malu.

Jimin yang gemas hanya menyatukan ke dua hidung mereka, membiarkan tangan kekar miliknya mengabsen setip tubuh milik Yoongi di dalam sana. "Tidak akan babby." ucapnya dengan mengecup bibir cherry milik sang istri.

 **-Hoseok's Family-**

Seperti pada pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Hoseok dan Taehyung sibuk dengan persiapan keberangkatan mereka siang nanti. Ya keluarga kecil ini selalu saja mengawali pagi dengan kesibukannya masing-masing, entah Hoseok yang sibuk memilah-milah pakaian atau Taehyung yang sibuk dengan perlengkapan ketampanannya. Membuat pagi mereka tidak pernah seharmonis pasangan couple lainnya.

Hoseok memasukan pakaian ke dalam kopernya dengan sangat rapi, berbanding kebalik dengan Taehyung yang justru sibuk apa saja yang harus di bawa. Bahkan Hopi dan Hobi sudah terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik ayah dan ibunya setiap pagi.

"Taetae kau sudah memasukan pakain Hobi dan Hopi?" tanya Hoseok yang menutup kopernya tanda sudah selesai.

"Sebentar." Taehyung menghitung satu-persatu koper yang di kemas nya. "1..2..3..4.. ini sudah semu.. Yak, koper milik Hobi belum aku siapkan. hihiii." teriak Taehyung dengan cengiran bodoh nya.

"Yak! Banyak sekali yang kau bawa. Kau mau pindah rumah atau mau liburan? Lagi pula apa saja yang kau bawa di dalam koper sana?" Hoseok memijat pelipisnya, karena tiba-tiba pusing menyerangnya.

"Tentu saja pakaian. Hahhh aku lelah, aku masak dulu saja. Jangan lupa kau siapkan pakaian milik Hobi." Taehyung dengan cepat meluncur keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eomma." kedua anak kembarnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya.

Taehyung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hobi dan Hopi lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya, dan mata sayunya ketika bangun tidur. "Kalian sudah bangun sayang?" Taehyung mengelus rambut keduanya.

"Tentu caja eomma, cangat belicik eomma dan appa." celetuk Hopi kakak dari Hobi.

Taehyung memasang muka sedih dan mengelus pundak putra kesayangannya. "Mianhe sayang, eomma tidak bermaksud membangunkan Hobi dan Hopi. Kalau Hobi dan Hopi masih mengantuk tidur lagi saja, eomma akan memasak makanan kesukaan kalian." Taehyung tersenyum

"Eomma tidak akan meledakan dapul kan?" kini suara Hobi yang cadel ikut menyahut.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat dua jagoan kembar di hadapannya semakin bingung. "Tidak sayang, eomma akan di bantu pelayan noona memasak."

Hoseok keluar dari kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat anaknya sedang bersenda gurau dengan ibunya. Mau tidak mau Hoseok menghampiri ketiga nya yang terlihat sedang asik bercengkrama ria.

"Ada apa ini?" Hoseok ikut bergabung di sana.

"Appa." teriak anak kembarnya yang langsung memeluk kaki Hoseok.

Taehyung bangun dari jongkoknya dan menepuk punggung Hoseok. "Nah sekarang sudah ada appa, jadi Hobi dan Hopi bermain dengan appa dulu ya. eomma akan siapkan makanan untuk kalian." Taehyung tersenyum dan meninggalkan ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Aduhh berat sekali Hobi dan Hopi, hm? Makan apa saja anak appa di sekolah?" tanya Hoseok sambil menggendong kedua anaknya di samping kanan dan kiri.

"Appa caja yang lemah." Hobi menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Hahahaa dua jagoan appa memang hebat." Hoseok menurunkan anak kembarnya dan duduk di ruang tv.

"Appa apa kita jadi belibul?"

Hoseok menatap ke dua putranya dengan senyuman tampannya, membuat Hobi dan Hopi menatapnya bingung. "Tentu sayang. Appa kan sudah menyiapkan pakaian kalian ke dalam koper."

"Jinja? Woahhh acik libulan." teriak anak kembar Hoseok, dan lompat-lompat di kursi sofa."

Taehyung yang sedang memasak di bantu pelayan itu, ikut tersenyum mendengar teriakan anak kembar sekaligus suaminya di ruang tv.

 **-Namjoon's Family-**

Tentu pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang paling romantis bagi pasangan satu ini. Namjoon tentu sudah bangun lebih awal dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk istrinya, ya Seokjin sedang hamil besar saat ini membuat Seokjin tidak pernah lepas dari pengawasannya. Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang begitu telaten menyiapkan banyak makanan sehat untuk dirinya.

Sementara Jungkook masih tertidur dengan tenang di dalam kamarnya, membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan anaknya yang susah sekali di bangunkan. Toh perginya juga siang jadi Seokjin dan Namjoon tentu masih bersantai-santai dan sesekali Namjoon memanjakan istrinya dengan sangat baik.

"Sayang apa kamu sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk ke berangkatan kita?" tanya Seokjin dan memakan roti buatan Namjoon di sana.

Namjoon mengelus rambut istrinya. "Sudah sayang, semalaman kan aku sudah menyiapkannya." sahut Namjoon dan mencium perut besar Seokjin.

"Bagus sayang. Kamu memang ayah terbaik." puji Seokjin dan memeluk Namjoon.

"Lagipula kamu sedang hamil, mana tega aku membiarkan semua persiapan ini kamu yang menanganinya." Namjoon mengecup bibir milik Seokjin.

Seokjin merona di buatnya, dan menyembunyikan lehernya di dada bidang suaminya. Namjoon hanya terkekeh dan mengelus perut besar Seokjin.

"Jaga eomma yaa sayang, jangan sampe princes appa nakal di dalam sana." Seokjin hanya terkekeh melihat Namjoon yang mengajak si jabang bayi dalam perut Seokjin berbicara, membuat Seokjin tanpa sadar mengelus rambut suaminya dengan sayang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar sayang." Seokjin membayangkan liburannya kali ini.

"Aku tau sayang, aku juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu teman lamaku. Terkadang berkomunikasi tidak cukup untuk saling menyampaikan rindu masinga-masing." Namjoon menciup pipi Seokjin.

"Iya sayang kau benar. Hahh kau harus melihat betapa lucunya, anak kembar Hoseok dan juga putrinya Jimin di sana." Seokjin membayangkan anak-anak temannya.

"Aku akan melihatnya sayang, bukankah Kookie juga tidak kalah lucu dengan yang lain?"

"Tentu saja sayang, Kookie anak kita benar-benar lucu dan sangat menggemaskan seperti kelinci. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sanggup mendengarkan setiap kata celotehan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya setiap hari."

"Kookie begitu menggemaskan seperti dirimu bukan?"

Seokjin hanya tertawa dan memeluk sang suami dengan sayang.

 **Yanghwa Hangang Park**

Tempat ini menjadi pilihan liburan bagi keluarga Jimin, Hoseok dan juga Namjoon. Hangang park taman panjang seluas 11 km ini terletak di sebelah selatan sungai han. Jimin, Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkiran. Ketiga keluarga ini hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk mencapai tama Hangang park. Jimin berjalan sambil menuntun Hobi dan Hopi anak dari Hoseok, betapa kagetnya Jimin melihat anak kembar Hoseok dan membuatnya gemas sendiri. Namjoon yang berusaha menuntun sang istri karena ke hamilannya yang kian sudah membesar, Kookie dan Miniie justru memulai aksi nya dengan berlari untuk mencapai siapa yang lebih sampai di taman lebih awal sambil tertawa bersama. Sementara Yoongi dan Taehyung membawa keperluan piknik mereka, dan Hoseok yang terus menggoda Jimin dengan suara cempreng nya.

"Appa kita maen bola celakang kan?" teriak Miniie dengan girang nya ke arah Jimin.

"Hobi juga mau belmain bola." sahut Hobi dengan semangat nya.

"Kalau begitu kita maen cama-cama ya."

"Holeeee!" teriak Hopi yang masih memegang mainannya.

"Kookie juga mau bergabung." Kookie mendekatkan tubuhnya ke samping Miniie, membuat Miniie tanpa sadar merona.

Jimin dan Hoseok menghampiri anak-anak nya dengan senyum bahagianya. Hoseok mengambil alih bola dari tangan Miniie, sementara Jimin sudah membagikan kelompok nya.

"Appa akan menjaga gawang kalian. Jadi anak appa jangan mau kalah yaa, arraso?" Hoseok memberi semangat kepada kedua putra kembar nya.

"Arraco appa!" teriak Hobi dan Hopi yang begitu kompak.

"Kookie dan Miniie harus berhasil memasukan bola ke gawang Hobi dan Hopi, arraso?" tanya Jimin dengan menciup pipi gembil anaknya.

"Arraso!" teriak Kookie, sementara Miniie mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Jimin dan Hoseok sudah bersiap menjaga gawang masing-masing, permainan sudah di mulai. Miniie dan Kookie sudah berlari untuk mengarah ke gawang Hoseok akan tetapi Hobi dan Hopi mengambil bolanya dengan kedua tangan mungil mereka membuat Taehyung, Yoongi, Seokjin dan Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat anak kembar Hoseok. Terutama Taehyung ia sampai berguling-guling di taman sambil sesekali memukul pahanya berkali-kali.

Sementara disana Jimin dan Hoseok tertawa dan mengambil alih permainan sepak bola. Miniie dan Kookie masih terus bersemangat lari sana-sini sambil berpegangan tangan, membuat gelak tawa kembali terdengar oleh ke 4 laki-laki yang masih setia duduk di alas karpet dengan sisi kanan-kiri nya di penuhi keranjang piknik makanan. Hobi dan Hopi berlari ke arah Taehyung dan memeluknya, keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah keduannya membuat Taehyung mengambil tisue dan mengelap wajah keringat keduannya.

"Hahaha Hopi dan Hobi cape?" Taehyung masih mengelap wajah anaknya dengan telaten.

"Ya eomma, panac cekali. Hopi tidak cuka panas." keluh bocah bernama Hopi.

"Hobi juga tidak cuka panas eomma." Hobi ikut menyetujui jawaban Hopi.

"Jadi kalian sudah tidak mau bermain lagi?" Taehyung memberikan maenan avanger milik Hobi dan Hopi."

Hobi dan Hopi menggeleng dengan kuat membuat Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengelus wajah anak kembarnya. Permainan bola pun berakhir Miniie dan Kookie berlari menghampiri Seokjin dan Yoongi yang memang sejak tadi duduk memperhatikan anak-anak nya bermain.

"Eomma Miniie hauc." keluh Miniie.

"Ini sayang, jus jeruk favorite Miniie." Yoongi memberikan tempat minum ke Miniie.

Miniie dengan cepat menegak habis jus jeruk favoritenya dan memeluk sang eomma. Yoongi bisa mencium bau matahari di pakaian putri kesayangannya membuatnya, hanya tersenyum senang dan mencubit pipi gembil putri nya.

"Sini sayang eomma, bersihkan keringat Kookie dulu." Seokjin mengelap wajah anaknya dengan telaten.

"Eomma haus." Kookie merengek.

Namjoon dengan sigap memeluk putranya dan mengusak kepala putranya dengan sayang. "Bagaimana, Kookie suka dengan liburannya?" Namjoon memberikan minum kepada Kookie.

"Suka appa, Kookie mau bermain terus." celoteh anak berusia 4 tahun dan membuat Seokjin terkikik.

"Kalau begitu Kookie harus jadi anak penurut biar kita bisa liburan bersama lagi. Oke?"

"Siap appa." Kookie kecil memeluk ayah nya.

Matahari terlihat terik siang ini membuat kedua kembar anak Hoseok justru malas-malasan tertidur di pangkuan sang ibu. Ya siang ini menjadi hal terbaik bagi ketiga keluarga yang sudah menyandang ayah dan ibu bagi putra-putrinya, membuat mereka menikmati kehidupan baru mereka dengan penuh tawa ke bahagiaan. Setelah selesai makan siang dengan bekal yang di bawa, ke tiga keluarga tersebut sudah bersantai-santai sambil menikmati pemandangan taman Hangang park. Di setiap kanan kiri jalanan bunga-bunga tumbuh berwarna-warni sehingga memberi sesuatu ke indahan bagi penikmatnya.

Kookie dan Miniie kembali bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah teriknya sinar matahari. Hobi dan Hopi sudah tertidur dalam pelukan Taehyung dan juga Hoseok. Jimin tidur di pangkuan Yoongi dengan sesekali mencium bibir Yoongi karena gemas. Sementara Namjoon sedang membaca buku sastra nya dan mengelus sang istri yang terus memperhatikan anaknya bermain.

"Ini hari terbaik." Jimin bergumam dan memperhatikan anaknya yang masih asik bermain.

Seokjin dan Namjoon menoleh bersamaan. "Kau benar Chim, lain kali kita berlibur seperti ini lagi." Celetuk Namjoon yang menutup bukunya dengan memberi garis pembatas buku.

"Tentu saja." Jimin tersenyum bahagia. "Yak, hyung bagaimana bisa kau mengajari anakmu bermain bola seperti itu?" gelak tawa kembali terdengar, ketika Jimin mempertanyaan ke lucuan yang di lakukan anaknya Hoseok beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hoseok hanya tertawa dan mengecup pipi Hopi dengan sayang. "Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu. Hahaha."

"Apa saat kecil kau bermain seperti anak perempuan?" kini Yoongi yang memberi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hyung, aku ini seorang laki-laki mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu saat kecil?" Hoseok tidak terima dengan tuduhan Yoongi.

"Aku tau hyung kau memang seorang laki-laki sampai-sampai kau sukses membuat Taetae memiliki anak kembar." Ucap Namjoon.

"Kasihan sekali Taetae." Yoongi dan Seokjin tertawa dengan ledekan Namjoon dan Jimin.

"Bilang saja kau iri ingin memilki anak kembar seperti Hobi dan Hopi."

Jimin bangun dari tidurannya dan menatap Hoseok, sementara Hoseok hanya tertawa puas sambil memegang perutnya. "Yak!" Jimin melempar bantal kecil kerah Hoseok.

"Aw! Yak, Jimin! Anakku bisa bangun nanti." Hoseok berteriak.

"Siapa suruh kau memulai hyung." Jimin kesal sambil memasang muka marah lucunya.

"Bukankah kau setiap hari menggagahi Yoongi hyung?" Hoseok mengatakan dengan polosnya.

"HAHAHAAA.. Jimin kan sudah mesum dari dulu sayang." kini Taehyung ikut bicara.

"Ternyata mesummu tidak pernah hilang Chim." Namjoon ikut meledek.

"Tentu saja sayang, Jimin kan sudah terkenal mesum sejak sekolah dulu." Seokjin ikut membenarkan perkataan sang suami.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian jadi menyerangku habis-habisan begini?" keluh Jimin dan melirik Yoongi yang hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Lakukanlah dirumah Jim, kalau Miniie melihatnya bisa malu kau sebagai seorang ayah." ledek Hoseok dengan tawa dari ke 5 orang disana.

"Sungguh malang nasib Yoongi hyung." celetuk Taehyung denga tawa girangnya.

Sungguh indah pemandangan keluarga bahagia ini, semua terasa lengkap dan penuh warna dengan tawa canda yang mereka lakukan. Bagaimanapun ini merupakan hal terbaik bagi ketiga pasangan yang sudah menikah sejak lama tersebut. Membuat mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu libur dan kebahagiaan mereka bersama-sama dengan anak-anaknya masing-masing.

 **END…**

YESSSSS UPDATEE TERUSSS! Karena kedepannya author bakal disibukan kuliah hehhehe. Gatau kenapa author maunya update FF ini di banding Rain along with you hehehe. Tapi tetep ko author bakal terus lanjut dan buat moment YOONMIN SEMAKIN BERKIBAR HAHAHA. *author nista* Gamsahamnida yang sudah ngereview, kalian yang terbaik.. laffyouuu :* Jimin kayanyaa mesumm banget omaiggaatt, Taehyung suka banget buat Hoseok susah hahah tapi tetep lucu dong kan ada Hobi dan Hopi hihii, kalau Namjoon gausah ditanyaa lah yaa ini mah couple yang harmonis adem ayem kaya di pantai hehehe. Mianhe kalau momentnya kurang gregettt, author bakal buat lebih greeett di setiap chapternya hehehe.

Thanks for : | GitARMY | Firda473 | Jimsnoona | Riska971 | Asha Pratiwi | VABshi | sisca | Kyuminsimple0713 | Bbangssang laffyouu bangettt hihii *boleh peluk bias masing-masing*

Akhir kata

Don't silent readers! hargai setiap karya dengan me-review, bukan untuk di judge! Gamsahamnida… Annyeonggggg~ saranghaeeeeee…


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.

Pairing : MinYoon Couple, GOT7 Bambam.

Warning : Boy x Boy, Typo bahasa berteberan, Don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.

Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, couple yang real di group Bangtan Boys. BTS milik Bighit Ent, kedua orang tua mereka, dan milik Tuhan. Author hanya pinjem ko. Jika ada kesamaan cerita bukan unsur kesamaan, karena cerita ini murni ide dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading^^

 **-Jimin's Family-**

Sudah dua hari yang lalu Jimin tidak masuk kantor karena harus menemani sang istri yang sedang hamil muda, bahkan usia kandungan Yoongi kini sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Rencananya pasangan suami istri itu akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya diapartemen saja, sebenarnya itu kemauan Yoongi yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun. Jimin tentu saja akan mengalah terhadap istri tercintanya, Jimin ingin sekali pergi berlibur berdua dengan Yoongi tapi apa daya ketika Yoongi sudah memutuskan keputusannya makan Jimin mau tidak mau tidak bisa menolak pula keinginannya itu. Bersyukur karena Miniie sedang mengikuti camp disekolahnya selama beberapa hari, ditemani oleh nyonya park yang merengek-rengek pada Yoongi ingin menemaninya cucu kesayangannya itu dan Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban tanda setuju.

Sejak kejadian kemaren Jimin tidak begitu baik beradaptasi dirumah dengan istrinya, ya kemaren teman satu sekolah Yoongi maen ke apartemennya. Yoongi dengan senang hati tentu mengajaknya masuk padahal Jimin yang duduk santai sambil menonton televisi itu sudah memasang tampang tidak sukanya pada honbae Yoongi yang bernama Bambam. Jimin jadi kesal sendiri melihat keakraban keduannya yang seringkali tertawa dan saling meledek satu sama lain. Heoll ingatkan Yoongi bahwa Jimin adalah suami yang overprotektif, tentu hal ini sering kali menjadi keributan di dalam rumah tangga Jimin dan juga Yoongi. Salahkan Jimin yang tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi bergaul dan dekat dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan ayahnya sekalipun Jimin masih saja cemburu. Jimin begitu besarkah cintamu terhadap seorang Park Yoongi? Bahkan Yoongi sudah menyandang status istrimu saat ini? Apa masih pantas kau bersikap seperti anak kecil hanya karena masalah sepele? Padahal Jimin sudah menjadi seorang ayah untuk putrinya yang bernama Miniie.

"Jiminie." rengek Yoongi, baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Jimin yang duduk disofa dekat jendela besar dikamarnya itu langsung menoleh, dan mendapati Yoongi yang memakai kemeja putih besar milik Jimin dengan hickey kiss yang dibuat Jimin diseluruh tubuhnya begitu terlihat jelas. "Ada apa?" jawabnya ketus.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Yoongi mengucek matanya membiasakan retina matanya untuk menangkap cahaya matahari diluar, Jimin melihatnya Yoongi bertingkah sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat ini membuat Jimin tidak tahan melihat kebiasaan istrinya itu. Tapi rasa cemburu selalu memenuhi pikirannya sejak kemaren, padahal Yoongi sudah meminta maaf bahkan dihukum oleh Jimin. Tentu kalian tau bahwa hukumannya adalah Jimin ingin menyetubuhi Yoongi diatas ranjang, untuk pertama kalinya saat melakukan dengan Jimin Yoongi menangis. Jimin tidak pernah memperlakukan Yoongi sekasar itu ketika mereka sedang melakukannya diranjang, tapi tadi malam Yoongi mendapatkan Jimin yang habis-habisan menerjangnya hingga pagi. Hickey kiss yang dibuat Jiminpun sudah terlukis indah ditubuh Yoongi, membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati permainan Jimin saat itu.

"Aku mau spaghetti Jiminie." manjanya.

"Baiklah akan aku suruh pelayan noona untuk membuatkan nya."

"Tidak mau!" tolak Yoongi dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi dengan tampang lucunya, Yoongi itu kalau sedang cemberut sangat menggemaskan dimata Jimin. Sungguh Jimin ingin mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh kecil seputih salju itu, tapi saat ini Jimin masih kesal pada istrinya. "Lantas?"

"Aku mau kau yang memasaknya." rengeknya sambil mengembungkan pipi putihnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku masakan." pasrah Jimin dan keluar dari kamar.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menatap punggung Jimin yang sudah menghilang disana, Yoongi tau Jimin masih sangat kesal dan marah padanya. Tapi bukankah Yoongi sudah meminta maaf padanya, bahkan ia mengatakan maafpun secara gamblang didepan pelayan noona yang bekerja sebagai rumah tangga diapartemen Yoongi. Kenapa Jimin tetap bersikap dingin padanya? Yoongi jadi sedih melihat hal ini, Jimin mana pernah semarah ini pada dirinya. Biasanya Jimin akan berusaha bersabar dan mengalah pada apa yang Yoongi lakukan, namun sekarang berbeda Jimin benar-benar bersikap dingin dan cuek pada dirinya.

Yoongi ingat terakhir kali Jimin marah seperti ini, ketika ia dan kakanya kepergog saling berpelukan disebuah caffe. Dan setelah itu Jimin marah terhadap Yoongi selama berhari-hari, padahal Yoongi sudah menjelaskannya. Mungkin ini resiko yang Yoongi ambil, ketika ia memilih Jimin sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Sifat Jimin yang masih sangat childish dan kadang suka bertindak sesukanya itu adalah resiko yang Yoongi ambil, tapi apa pantas Jimin masih bersikap seperti sekarang? Hell ia sudah menyandang seorang ayah bukan seorang anak abg yang masih labil.

Setelah setengah jam Yoongi menunggu dan masih dalam posisi yang sama, Jimin akhirnya datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi menu favorite Yoongi akhir-akhir ini. Jimin meletakannya dengan hati-hati diatas meja, dan menatap Yoongi dengan wajah pucat dan sembab karena semalam ia menangis. Jimin jadi tidak tega melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini, biasanya Yoongi akan selalu tersenyum bahagia ketika bangun pagi tapi kali ini wajahnya begitu pucat dan matanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kantor terlebih dulu, kau sarapanlah dulu. Jika butuh sesuatu panggil aku." Jimin mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan perlahan, bahkan tidak ada lagi embel-embel babby yang Yoongi dengar dari mulut Jimin pagi ini membuat Yoongi menyimpulkan Jimin masih marah terhadap dirinya.

"Jika kau melangkah satu langkah saja dari pintu itu, maka aku akan membencimu!" Yoongi berucap dengan menatap punggung Jimin.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya terdiam mematung disana, ia tau tidak seharusnya ia bersikap dingin pada Yoongi. Saat ini Yoongi tentu membutuhkan Jimin bukan siapa-siapa lagi, Yoongi sedang hamil dan Jimin melupakan fakta itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf? Kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin terhadapku? Aku bahkan sudah menerima hukumanku Jimin, aku tau kau sangat marah terhadapku. Tapi..hikss hikss." runtuh sudah pertahanan Yoongi saat ini, ia sudah kembali menangis dan menggenggam selimutnya kuat-kuat ia tidak suka Jimin bersikap seperti ini. Sungguh ini tidak adil untuk dirinya, Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil menggenggam selimutnya semakin kuat.

"Aku..aku tau hikss aku salah, Jiminie tidak pernah sekasar dan sedingin ini terhadapku. Aku mengerti kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu dengan menyetubuhiku dengan kasar, aku bisa terima itu meskipun sangat sakit tapi aku mohon hikss berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti ini." Yoongi sudah menangis kencang.

Sakit hanya itu yang bisa Jimin rasakan ketika mendengar suara Yoongi dan tangisannya semakin pilu, Jimin benar-benar merasakan sakit yang menamparnya secara paksa. Jimin kenal dengan sifat Yoongi yang terkenal cuek dan sangat dingin itu, ia tidak pernah melihat Yoongi menangis seperti ini dan memohon padanya. Jimin benar-benar harus menyampingkan rasa gengsinya terhadap Yoongi, sungguh ia tidak tahan juga lama-lama bersikap seperti ini terhadap Yoongi. Tangisan Yoongi selalu mampu membuat keegoisan Jimin luluh hanya dengan suara rintihan lemahnya.

Jimin dengan cepat menghampiri Yoongi dan merengkuh tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku babby." Jimin mengelus pundak Yoongi dengan perlahan-lahan.

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Yoongi, dan membisikan kata-kata cinta dan maaf ditelinga Yoongi. Yoongi tentu saja semakin menangis dan tidak mau berhenti, membuat Jimin jadi semakin bersalah pada Yoongi.

"Aku mau pulang hikss.." suara Yoongi yang terdengar lemah disela-sela tangisannya, dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar.

"Kau mau pulang kemana babby? Disini rumahmu." Jimin masih terus memeluk Yoongi.

"Aku mau pulang kerumah eomma hikss..hikss." cairan bening terus mengalir diwajah Yoongi.

Jimin dengan perlahan menangkup wajah Yoongi disana, ia bisa melihat Yoongi yang memejamkan matanya dan pipi putih yang sudah basah karena kristal bening yang terus mengalir dipelupuk mata indahnya. Jimin menjilat setiap air mata yang mengalir dikedua mata indah Yoongi, dan masih terus memperhatikan wajah sang istri yang nampak begitu pucat dan sangat kacau.

"Buka matamu babby." Jimin mencium kelopak mata Yoongi, tapi sang empu justru menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya semakin rapat.

"Maafkan aku babby, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membuat sedih seperti ini. Maafkan aku, karena telah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku telah menyakiti tubuhmu dengan sangat kasar, sungguh aku hanya sangat marah dan kesal saat itu. Kumohon tatap mataku babby." Jimin memohon dengan suara sedihnya, karena melihat Yoongi yang masih tidak mau menatap dirinya.

Jimin merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang semakin bergetar hebat dalam rengkuhannya, dengan cepat Jimin menempelkan bibir kissable miliknya dengan bibir semerah cherry milik Yoongi. Jimin melumat setiap inci bibir cherry milik Yoongi disana, membiarkan Yoongi menikmati dengan setiap perlakuan yang dibuatnya. Tidak ada lagi perlakuan kasar dan liar ketika Jimin menciumnya, Jimin hanya ingin menyalurkan kelembutan setiap lumatannya dan Yoongi mau berhenti menangis. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara isakan Yoongi ditelinga Jimin, Yoongi masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan melenguhkan nama Jimin didalam ciuman lembutnya, Jimin selalu sukses membuatnya terhipnotis hanya dengan setiap sentuhan dibibirnya.

Perlahan-lahan Yoongi membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jimin, ia menundukan kepalanya malu. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istri manisnya itu, ia tidak tau mengapa bibir Yoongi selalu menjadi candu yang paling memabukan untuk dirinya. Jimin menggenggam tangan sang istri dengan memberi sentuhan lembut disana.

"Babby kau sudah memaafkan aku?" Jimin menatap istrinya yang masih enggan menatap dirinya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mengancingkan satu-persatu kemeja milik Jimin disana. "Tatap mataku babby, jika aku sedang berbicara." Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Mata setajam elang, bibir kissable dan hidung mancung milik Jimin sanggup membuat Yoongi terhipnotis kembali. Wajah Yoongi sudah memerah padam saat ini, Jimin memperhatikan wajahnya begitu intens dan Yoongi benar-benar gugup saat ini. Bagaimana cara menghindar dari Jimin kalau sudah begini? Hahh Yoongi rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan meminta untuk Jimin berhenti menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Gerakan tangan Jimin perlahan-lahan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Yoongi dan menampilkan banyak hickey kiss disana atas perbuatan Jimin semalam. Yoongi hanya bisa menggenggam selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh bawahnya saat ini, Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Apa ini membuatmu sakit, babby?" tanya Jimin dan memperhatikan hickey kiss yang dibuatnya begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Ya." jawab Yoongi singkat dan menolehkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. Help me! Yoongi benar-benar tidak sanggup dalam posisi seperti ini, Jimin membuatnya semakin gugup dan sebagian hatinya menggelitik karena merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang ingin dibebaskan dari sana.

"Maafkan aku babby, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi." Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi dengan sekilas.

"Aku suka Jiminie memperlakukanku dengan lembut." tukas Yoongi dengan suara kecilnya, dan sedikit malu-malu.

Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil mencium setiap inci wajah Yoongi disana, mulai dari kelopak mata yang biasa terlihat berbinar kini sudah memerah karena tangisan, hidung mancungnya, pipi gembil putih yang sudah dipenuhi cairan bening, dan bibir semerah cherry yang sudah membengkak atas perbuatannya. "Ya babby, minhae ne? Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini pada istriku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Yoongi langsung memeluk Jimin dengan sangat erat.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kamu makan dulu ya babby?"

"Ambilkan piyamaku dulu dilemari." titahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala kasur.

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini babby, kenapa harus memakai piyama hm?" Jimin mulai menggoda Yoongi.

"Jiminie." rengeknya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam. "Aku kedinginan."

"Biarkan aku yang menghangatkannya, aku bahkan ingin selalu melihat istriku tidak memakai apapun saat dirumah." Jimin mengelus perut Yoongi disana.

"Jimin! Kau..kau.. Kau pikir aku apa? teriak Yoongi gugup dan menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pikir apa? Aku pikir istriku sangat sexy tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun." tawa Jimin dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawah Yoongi.

Yoongi refleks memukul dada bidang milik suaminya, ketika Jimin dengan tiba-tiba menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawah Yoongi disana. Jimin hanya terkikik kecil dan melihat menampilan Yoongi sangat-sangat sexy dimatanya. Yoongi yang memakai kemeja putih besar milik Jimin dengan hickey kiss mark yang menghias seluruh tubuh nya dan celana pendek hitam yang sangat ketat digunakan Yoongi.

"Rupanya kau ingin menggodaku, hmm?" Jimin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi.

"Jiminiee kumohon, jangan mendekat!" Yoongi sekuat tenaga mendorong Jimin, namun nihil Jimin yang memang memiliki tenaga lebih kuat dari Yoongi sudah merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan hangat Jimin.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis." Jimin membisikannya diantara perpotongan telinga dan leher Yoongi.

Jimin langsung menggedong Yoongi ala bridal style dan membawanya ke balkon apartemennya, Yoongi dengan refleks langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher kokoh Jimin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang milik suaminya. Jika Miniie melihat dirinya berpakaian seperti ini bagaiamana? Atau melihat daddynya yang benar-benar mesum dan selalu bertindak diluar kepala ini bagaimana? Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum dan membayangkan semuanya dalam pikirannya.

Pelayanan noona yang sedang membersihkan lantai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kelakuan tuannya itu, ya pelayan noona yang diambil dari rumah Jimin itu sudah hafal betul bagaimana karakter tuannya yang terkenal sangat mesum dan sering bertindak sesuka hatinya. Hampir setiap hari atau bahkan setiap menitnya, ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Dimana Yoongi yang tak bisa berjalan karena harus digagahi oleh Jimin dan berakhir dengan digendong oleh Jimin. Tapi pelayan noona nya tidak pernah melihat jika Yoongi bernampilan sangat sexy dan hickey kiss yang dibuat Jimin tampak jelas dikulit putihnya. Pelayan noona hanya bisa mengelus dadanya dan kembali kedapur.

"Jiminie." rengek Yoongi dengan manjanya.

"Ada apa babby?" Jimin menurunkan Yoongi dari gendongannya, dan membaringkan tubuh istrinya disofa.

"Aku merindukan Miniie, apa kita tidak bisa melihatnya kesekolah?"

"Babby kau lupa, jika dirimu saja tidak bisa berjalan. Memang kau mau pergi kesana dengan banyak hickey kiss diseluruh lehermu?"

"Yak! Ini semua gara-garamu juga! Dasar idiot!" teriak Yoongi dengan memukul bahu Jimin dengan brutal.

"Hehhe maafkan aku babby, habis kau selalu menggodaku juga sih. Mana tahan aku kalau sudah begini." keluh Jimin dan menarik pinggang Yoongi untuk mendekat kearah tubuhnya.

"Hei itu otakmu saja yang mesum! Dasar park pabbo!" protes Yoongi.

Kini keduanya menikamati udara pagi yang menjadi moment terbaik mereka. Awan-awan putih seakan membentuk sebuah eyesmile untuk dirinya, dan langit biru yang menjadi keindahan pagi hari ini. Beberapa burung ikut melintas dilangit-langit memberi kesan menarik bagi negara seoul. Jimin tersenyum menatap istrinya yang kembali tertidur didalam pelukannya dengan wajah bahagianya, Jimin benar-benar bodoh telah melakukan hal yang bahkan diluar nalar hatinya tersebut. Jimin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan memencet layar homenya, tangannya dengan lincah mencari aplikasi kamera disana.

 _ **"Pagi yang indah, annyeong aku Park Jimin suami dari Park Yoongi. Hihii lihatlah istriku sudah tertidur kembali didalam pelukanku." Jimin beralih merekam Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. "Istriku sangat cantik ketika tertidur dan terlihat sexy hari ini, kau bisa melihatnya hickey kiss disana bukan? Hahah aku yang telah melakukannya. Aku sangat mencintai istriku, kumohon mimpilah dengan indah babby." Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi disana, dan merekamnya melalui ponsel pintarnya merekam setiap detail moment bersama istri tercintanya. "Babby jaga eomma untuk daddy, oke? Jimin mengelus perut Yoongi yang sudah sedikit membesar disana.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

"Yoongi hyung." Bambam langsung menerjang Yoongi ketika pintu apartemen dibuka.

"Yakk! Bambam kau mau membuatku guguran, lepaskan!" teriak Yoongi yang mulai sesak.

"Hahaha maafkan aku yaa hyung, hihii." Bambam tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Yoongi yang mulai bingung, pasalnya Bambam ini jarang mengcontect Yoongi. Tapi lihatlah sekarang ia justru melihat Bambam yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hahhh aku sudah menelponmu berulang kali hyung, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Kupikir kau sedang sibuk, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk main kesini." Bambam memberikan dua buah pelastik yang berisi cheescake favorite Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau menelponku, kemaren ponselku dipegang oleh Jimin. Minhae, oh ya, mari masuk." Yoongi mempersilahkan Bambam untuk masuk dan duduk diruang tamu.

"Hahaa gwencana hyung. Ngomong-ngomong suamimu tidak ada dirumah?" Bamabam memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan apartemen Yoongi nampak megah dan luas.

"Jimin sedang menonton tv. Sudah sejak kemaren ia tidak pergi kekantor, setidaknya aku merasa tidak sendiri karena ada yang menemani heheh." curhat Yoongi dengan tawa riangnya.

"Hah Jimin memang suami idaman ya hahaha, bagaimana kandunganmu? Sepertinya sudah terlihat sedikit membesar."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, bagaimana? Heheheh."

"Besar hyung hahha." Bambam memegang perut besar Yoongi disana, tanpa sadar Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya itu hanya bertampang cemberut dan sangat cemburu melihat keakraban istri dan honbaenya tersebut.

 **END...**

YESSS UPDATE! HHHIHIII.. sebelumnya author mau ngasih tau, kalau cerita ini belum benar-benar end hehehe. End disini dalam kata arti setiap moment mereka itu berbeda-beda setiap chapternya kekkkk~ hahha disini member GOT7 dimunculkan ada Bambam, kenapa Bambam? Karena kemaren pas Bambam lagi live di app V ia nelpon suga, dan suga gak angkat panggilannya. Bambam pikir suga lagi sibuk hihii. Moment ini jadi author pake deh buat FF Yoonmin kekekkk lucu banget Jimin kalau lagi cemburu hahahha. Dibalik keluarga yang terlihat baik-baik saja, Jimin bisa marah dan sangat kasar.. eh tapi ujung-ujungnya baik lagi hahaha, susah yee kalau udeh cinta mau gimana juga tetep balik lagi hhehhee.

 **Thanks for : | GitARMY | minkook94 | Jimsnoona | Riska971 | MixYoonFm | chimscheeks | R iani Lee | laffyouu bangettt hihii *boleh peluk bias masing-masing***

Akhir kata

Don't silent readers! hargai setiap karya dengan me-review, bukan untuk di judge! Gamsahamnida… Annyeonggggg~ saranghaeeeeee…


	5. Chapter 5

**Happiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.

Pairing : MinYoon Couple.

Warning : Boy x Boy, Typo bahasa bertebaran, Don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.

Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, couple yang real di group Bangtan Boys. BTS milik Bighit Ent, kedua orang tua mereka, dan milik Tuhan. Author hanya pinjem ko. Jika ada kesamaan cerita bukan unsur kesamaan, karena cerita ini murni ide dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading^^

Apartemen galleria foret

"Aku pulang!" teriak Jimin dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Hening...

Hanya itu yang bisa Jimin dapatkan dari apartemen mewah yang di milikinya. Tidak seperti biasanya kepulangan Jimin kali ini tidak disambut sang istri, bahkan princes kesayangannya seperti tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di hadapannya.

Jimin tau betul bagaimana kepulangan dari kantornya selalu disambut baik oleh istri dan anaknya, persis seperti film-film yang diputar di televisi. Pelayan noona yang biasa membersihkan rumah dan membuatkan hot green tea tidak juga ada disana. Kemana perginya semua orang?

Jimin mengedarkan segala matanya di setiap ruangan, mulai dari ruang keluarga, dapur, ruang makan, ruang tv, kamar anaknya, balkon dan yang terakhir kamarnya sendiri. Jimin melihatnya bayangan siluet seseorang yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya, tanpa pikir panjang Jimin langsung menghampirinya.

"Rupanya kau disini babby?" tutur Jimin, sedikit rasa lega dan bersyukur karena sejak tadi ia tidak menemukan siapapun didalam apartemennya. Yoongi masih disana dengan sibuknya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"He-ii babby, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jimin kembali bersuara, tapi Yoongi nampak cuek dan terus mencari baju yang di carinya.

Jimin yakin Yoongi nya sedang tidak fokus, bahkan kehadiran dan suara Jimin nampak dihiraukan dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Jimin langsung memeluk pinggang Yoongi yang sudah semakin membuncit, dan mencium setiap inci dari leher putih semulus susu tersebut.

"Jiminiee.." pekik Yoongi, dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kau sudah pulang?" Yoongi nampak bingung.

Jimin memutar tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. "Kau tidak menyambut kepulangan ku. Aku sudah pulang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." Jimin menampilkan wajah sedih dihadapan sang istri.

"Hmm.." Yoongi nampak berpikir. "Pulang ya, tinggal pulang. Memang kau siapa? Raja?" keluh Yoongi dengan suara pedasnya.

Jimin merenggut sambil melempar tas kantornya kesembarang arah.

"Kau sedang apa?" kini Jimin duduk di ranjang, sambil memperhatikan semua baju Yoongi yang dikeluarkan seluruhnya di dalam lemari.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Kau tidak lihat?" nada tinggi sebagai jawaban di kedua gendang telinga Jimin.

Jimin melonggarkan dasi dan kancing kerah bajunya, rambut yang berubah menjadi warna orange ia sisipkan menjadi belah dua. Baiklah Jimin menyerah jika istrinya sudah seperti itu, mood Yoongi semakin berubah-ubah ketika sedang hamil. Terkadang manis, lucu, menggemaskan, atau bahkan bisa menjadi monster dalam waktu bersamaan. Bulu kuduk di leher Jimin bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan nya.

 **Tok..**

 **Tok..**

 **Tok..**

"Permisi tuan.." pelayan noona (asisten rumah tangga) sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Jimin menoleh sekilas, dengan keadaan tubuh yang sedikit errrr-membuat pelayan noona pribadinya tiba-tiba merasakan wajahnya kian memanas, karena tiba-tiba kedatangannya disambut dengan tubuh tuan rumahnya yang terlihat sexy.

"Ada apa?"

Karena berusaha menutupi kegugupan nya, akhirnya pelayan pribadi Jimin tersebut hanya menunduk. "Coffe latte dan air hangat untuk mandi sudah saya siapkan, tuan." lapornya sambil berusaha, terus menunduk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih! Kau boleh pergi." Jimin membuka tirai jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, merenggangkan otot besarnya di depan sana.

"Ketemu!" teriak Yoongi kelewat girang.

Saking senangnya Yoongi hampir loncat-loncat di tempat, baju mini dressnya sudah ia temukan. Yoongi tersenyum sambil memutar tubuh buncitnya di depan cermin lemari besar miliknya.

Lengkingan suara Yoongi tanpa sadar membuat Jimin menoleh, betapa kagetnya Jimin melihat istrinya yang hampir membahayakan dirinya. pasalnya Yoongi sedang hamil dengan perut buncit, tapi untuk apa ia harus berputar-putar membuat Jimin takut setengah mati.

Langkah kaki cepat Jimin memeluknya dengan cepat.

"Berhentilah berputar babby, kau membuatku khawatir." Jimin merengkuh tubuh buncit sang istri kedalam pelukan hangat.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan sebal, ia merenggut tidak suka diperlakukan berlebihan seperti ini.

"Jangan berlebihan! Aku baik-baik saja." si namja berkulit susu sudah mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan kencang. "Bersiaplah kita akan pergi ke busan."

 **BRUG..**

Hanya suara dentuman pintu kamar mandi yang mengakhiri percakapan kedua pasang suami istri tersebut. Jimin yang sudah jatoh dan terduduk di lantai atas dorongan sang istri hanya terdiam mematung. Barusan istrinya mengatakan busan, apa itu berarti ia akan pergi ke busan hari ini? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Heii man ingatkan istrinya untuk melihat situasi, Jimin baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Ia tidak disambut dengan baik, justru di dorong ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya saat ini. bahkan sekarang Yoongi sudah mengambil keputusan untuk pergi ke busan. Help! Jimin bahkan belum merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Rasanya Jimin ingin berteriak kencang atau protes pada sang istri. Apa daya Jimin hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan sang istri. Terakhir kali Jimin debat dengan Yoongi, ia akan mengancamnya pulang ke daegu. bagaimana kalau Jimin membantahnya kali ini, bisa habis wajah tampan miliknya di cabik-cabik oleh tangan mungil sang istri.

Dengan secepat kilat Jimin bangkit dan keluar dari kamar, ia berjalan melewati lorong kamarnya yang menghubungkan dengan kamar putri semata wayangnya. Jimin bisa melihat Miniie si princes kecilnya sedang tertidur dengan indah, di balutkan selimut frozen berwarna biru muda. langkah besarnya memasuki ruang kamar sang anak, hal pertama yang Jimin rasakan adalah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan ornamen bunga di setiap sudut kamar sang anak.

Jangan lupakan Jimin bahwa yang mendesign kamar Miniie adalah Yoongi tanpa ada campur tangan Jimin disana. Jimin berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah putrinya yang masih tidur nyenyak disana, ia duduk ditepian ranjang sang anak. Jimin mengusak rambut Miniie dengan sayang, dan tidak lupa mencium kening anaknya begitu lama. Tanda bahwa Jimin merindukan celotehan Miniie yang setiap kali menyambut kepulangannya, namun untuk hari ini Miniie tidak menyambut kepulangan Jimin.

Anak semata wayangnya tidak menyambut kedatangan nya ketika pulang kerja. Miniie justru sudah tertidur tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin rasa lelah pulang dari kegiatan camp di sekolahnya beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya sangat lelah. Miniie anak dengan tipikal yang tidak bisa tidur, jika belum dibacakan buku dongeng. Ditambah lagi Ibunya tidak pandai dalam membacakan buku dongeng, pasti Miniie susah sekali tidur.

Gen Tuan Park itu lebih dominan pada Jimin dibanding Nyoya Park. Lihatlah Jimin menurunkan bakat membaca buku dongeng dari sang ayah, karena saat kecil Jimin suka sekali dibacakan buku dongeng sebelum tidur. Tentu berbeda sekali dengan adik kandungnya yang tidur ya tingal tidur saja, persis seperti Ibu nya.

Jari-jari besar Jimin menarik selimut bergambar frozen tersebut lebih atas. Membuat Miniie sedikit menggeliat di dalam tidurnya, Jimin mengelus poni rambut sang anak dan tersenyum kecil. Lebih baik ia segera mandi, dari pada nanti Yoongi marah-marah tidak jelas karena mendapati dirinya belum mandi sejak tadi. Tanpa sadar Jimin merinding di buatnya, membayangkan wajah menyeramkan Yoongi ketika sedang marah dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dengan melilitkan handuk putih, di lehernya. Berhubung Jimin mandi dikamar mandi ruang lain ia sudah memakai celana pendek selututnya, hanya bagian tubuh atas yang masih toples dihiasi abs kotak-kotak yang mempercantik tubuh kokohnya.

Ia masuk dengan masih menggosok rambut basahnya dan membuka pintu lemari.

"Segarnya." suara Yoongi yang menyambut pendengaran pertama Jimin, ketika membuka pintu lemari.

Namja berambut orange menoleh ketika melihat tubuh sang istri yang masih membalutnya dengan handuk putih. Yoongi berjalan melewati sang suami dengan cueknya, rambut berwarna hijau mint milik istrinya begitu terlihat sexy di mata Jimin dan Yoongi selalu menebarkan wangi aroma buah-buahan di tubuh seputih saljunya.

Ini mungkin menjadi hal yang sangat Jimin sukai, wangi Yoongi selalu membuatnya sesak setiap kali aroma tersebut tertangkap di indra penciuman Jimin. Bukan hati Jimin yang sesak melihatnya, melainkan dibawah sana yang terasa panas dan setiap kali sesak melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Dasar mesum!" decih Yoongi, nyaris hampir berbisik. Melihat Jimin hanya menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip.

Yoongi sudah duduk di meja rias kamarnya, membuka laci dan mengambil handuk kecil untuk menggosok rambut basahnya. Sesekali Yoongi bergumam dan menyanyikan lagu anak-anak, ia tersenyum di depan cermin. Tangan lentik nya kini beralih menyalakan hair drayer hitam di meja rias nakas, tersisa suara angin hair drayer yang mendominasi ketika Yoongi menyalakan tombol merah on.

Si namja berambut orange bukannya memakai pakaian melainkan menghampiri Yoongi, dan membiarkan pintu lemari baju tetap terbuka. Jimin sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Yoongi, membuat sang istri sedikit kaget dengan kehadirannya di depan cermin. Jimin tersenyum dan mengambil alih hair drayer di tangan sang istri, awalnya Yoongi sempat protes namun detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan sang suami yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

Suara hair drayer terus berputar di ruangan serba putih, Jimin menyisir rambut sang istri setiap kali rambut itu sudah rasa ditata cukup rapi sedemikian rupa. Yoongi tersenyum di depan cermin melihat rambut basahnya kini sudah disulap begitu dengan baik oleh Jimin.

"Gomawo Jiminiee." cicitnya yang masih terdengar oleh Jimin.

Jimin mengecup kepala sang istri dan mencium aroma shampoo dan mint bersatu disana.

"Sama-sama babby." Jimin mematikan tombol off di hair drayer dan mencabut listrik penghubung nya.

"Aku mencintaimu." katanya, sambil beralih memeluk leher putih milik sang istri.

"Nado." ucap Yoongi malu-malu. Bahkan samar-samar pipi Yoongi sudah dihiasi oleh semburat merah atas perbuatan Jimin.

"Bersiaplah Jiminie. Aku harus mengambil pakai- Yak! lepaskan Jimin! Kenapa kau menggendongku?! Turunkan aku sekarang!" ronta Yoongi.

Percuma saja Yoongi berteriak toh Jimin tidak akan mendengar setiap keinginan nya, Jimin sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan istrinya itu. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menggendong nya ala bridal style dan mengempaskan tubuh sang istri di kasur empuk miliknya.

Anggap saja Jimin sedang khilaf atau kerasukan setan mesum, Yoongi sudah meronta di bawah rengkuhannya berkali-kali tapi apa boleh buat tenaga yang di miliki nya tidak mampu membuat Jimin menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. melainkan sekarang Jimin sudah menatap wajah sang istri dengan intens, satu tangan kekar miliknya menumpu berat badannya agar tidak mengenai perut buncit milik istrinya.

Senyuman jahil yang membuat Yoongi sebal melihatnya hanya menatap malas dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

Yoongi sudah benar-benar naked saat ini, Jimin sudah berhasil membuka penghalang diantara keduanya. Perlahan-lahan bibir semerah cherry milik Yoongi bersentuhan dengan namja bersurai orange, Jimin yakin istrinya juga memakai pasta gigi rasa buah disana karena wangi nafas dan manis sudah melebur menjadi satu membuat Jimin tidak tahan memberi setiap sentuhan lembut disetiap cumbu yang di layangkan untuk sang istri. seperti candu bagi Jimin, bahwa apapun yang di miliki Yoongi selalu memabukan bagi seorang Park Jimin.

"Eungghh... jimi-niee." lenguhan Yoongi keluar tanpa perintah apapun.

"Iyaa ada apa babby." jawab Jimin dibawah sana, yang masih sibuk menjilati leher jenjang Yoongi yang terekspos sempurna.

"Hen..tih..khan..." susah payah Yoongi berbicara. Jimin terus memberinya serangan memabukan bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak naif untuk mengatakan tidak menyukai sentuhan Jimin, itu bohong. Yoongi menyukainya sangat-sangat menyukai sentuhan Jimin yang kian hari semakin liar. Yoongi menyukainya sangat dan ia tidak berhenti mengerang nama Jimin ketika sang suami berkali-kali menyerang titik senstif miliknya.

Bukan Yoongi namanya jika tidak menyadari sesuatu dibawah sana yang menegang, tentu hal ini membuat semburat merah kembali menjelajar di kedua pipi hingga telinga putih miliknya. Jimin menekannya disana, di bagian intim milik Yoongi yang sudah menegang sempurna bahkan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental ketika sudah mencapai klimaks pertama atas perbuatannya.

Dengan gerakan lembut Jimin menangkup wajah memerah Yoongi dan mengecup hidung mancung sang istri disana. Rupanya Yoongi tengah malu dan memejamkan matanya, Yoongi takut jika ia menatap garis mata milik Jimin maka ia akan terkunci oleh sihir milik sang suami disana. Dan ia akan melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas dan meredahkan debaran jantung nya yang terus melompat-lompat di atas normal.

"Aku menginginkan nya babby." suaranya sededuktif.

Yoongi langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar Jimin meminta melakukannya lebih jauh dari sekedar _meng-grepe_ nya.

"Tapi aku sedang hamil Jimin! Minggir sana!" Yoongi mendorong nya, agar Jimin pergi dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya dengan cara lain bukan?" bukan Jimin namanya, jika tidak mengeles.

"Tidak Jimin! Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" suara Yoongi meninggi, menahan setiap rasa gugup, takut dan gelisah.

"Aku tau kau menginginkannya, babby." namja bersurai orange sudah berjongkok tepat di depan Yoongi.

Refleks Yoongi yang tadi tiduran buru-buru menutupi daerah intimnya. Meskipun terhalang oleh perut bucit miliknya tapi bagi Jimin kesan sexy milik Yoongi tidak pernah hilang.

"Untuk apa kau menutupinya babby? Aku bahkan sudah melihatnya dengan jelas." Jimin menggoda sang istri dengan mata jahilnya.

Yoongi menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya karena malu. Jimin sedang menjilati sisa benih-benih cinta yang menjadi klimaks pertama baginya. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang masih terus menikmati cairan putih kental itu dengan gerakan sedikit sensual dan lembut. Kembali membuat dibawah sana kembali menegang atas perbuatan sang suami.

Cairan putih milik Yoongi sudah tidak tersisa karena Jimin sudah menjilatnya tanpa henti, Jimin tersenyum ketika daerah intim milik Yoongi kembali menegang atas ulah nya. Jimin mengelusnya disana, memberinya sedikit usapan lembut yang membuat Yoongi kembali melengguhkan nama Jimin.

Hanya menyisakan suara-suara erangan keduanya yang terdengar dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Jimin seperti tiada hentinya untuk tidak membuat sang istri lemah dan pasrah dalam rengkuhan miliknya, biarkanlah mungkin ini malam yang ke selanjutnya Jimin kembali memberi kenikmatan tiada tara pada Yoongi disana. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka akan pergi ke busan untuk menemui kedua orang tua Jimin, namun berakhir dengan malam yang sepertinya akan sangat panjang hingga esok pagi.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah, membuat sepasang mata yang masih terpejam dan saling berpelukan itu tak kunjung bangun. Melalui celah-celah tirai jendela berwarna putih transparan, sang mentari seakan memberi kehangatan bagi kedua pasang mahluk tuhan yang masih betah bergelung di dalam selimut putih.

Pelayanan noona yang bekerja sebagai (asisten rumah tangga) sudah mulai kembali bekerja pada tugasnya. Pagi ini tidak ada yang berbeda pada pagi sebelumnya, hanya saja tuan rumahnya itu masih belum bangun juga dari tidurnya. Biasanya tuan rumahnya sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor, tapi ini sudah jam 9 dari jadwal keberangkatan nya dan tuan rumah tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya untuk keluar dari kamar miliknya.

"Noona.." suara kecil milik Miniie menyapa pagi hari ini.

Pelayan noona yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi di meja makan menoleh. Ia menaruh beberapa sandwich buatan miliknya di hidangan pagi ini.

"Miniie sudah bangun? Ayo kita mandi!" ajak pelayan noona. Setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Hmm." gumaman bocah berusia 4 tahun sambil mengucek matanya.

Selain bertugas sebagai asisten rumah tangga tentu pelayan noona nya ini membantu dalam mengurus keperluan Miniie. Pelayan noona yang bernama Jung hyorin hanya tersenyum, betapa gemas melihat anak tuannya ketika bangun tidur.

"Miniie, noona akan siapkan air nya terlebih dulu." Jung Hyorin kini sibuk menyiapkan keperluan pagi Miniie.

Menyisakan Miniie yang masih terduduk di kasur sambil memejamkan mata dan menguap berkali-kali.

"Ayo sayang, nanti Miniie bisa terlambat sekolah." teriak pelayan noona dari dalam kamar mandi.

Si kecil Miniie hanya mengerejapkan matanya berkali-kali dan berusaha bangkit dari rasa kantuk nya. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan disambut senyuman bahagia oleh Jung Hyorin. Mudah sekali membuat Miniie itu bisa menurut aturannya, toh pada dasarnya Miniie memang anak yang penurut bukan?

 **TETT...**

Suara bel pintu apartemen milik Jimin terus berbunyi berkali-kali, sudah hampir 5 menit bel itu terus berbunyi sampai Yoongi yang tertidur dalam pelukan Jimin merasa terganggu. Rambut berwarna hijau mintnya sudah berantakan khas ketika orang bangun tidur, Yoongi berusaha bangun dari tidurnya setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan tangan kekar milik Jimin disana.

Yoongi mengucek matanya berkali-kali sambil mencoba merapikan tatanan rambut hijau nya. Kemana perginya pelayan noona? Sejak tadi bel apartemen terus berbunyi, tapi tidak ada satupun yang membukanya. Mengganggu saja, pikir Yoongi. ia berhasil bangun dari duduknya, meski sedikit kesulitan karena menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya atas perbuatan sang suami.

Mengingat hal semalam membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar kembali merona dan dengan cepat ia memakai piyama tidurnya, yang bahkan semenjak semalam ia tak sempat menyentuhnya sama sekali karena keadaan keduanya yang benar-benar naked ketika tertidur.

 **TETT...**

Cepat-cepat Yoongi berlari menuju pintu depan ketika bel apartemen kembali terdengar. Lagi-lagi Yoongi melupakan fakta bahwa ia tengah hamil muda saat ini.

"Iyaa sebentar!" jeritnya dan memakai alas sandal rumah.

Yoongi menekan tombol password disana agar pintu hitam apartemennya terbuka. Yoongi sedikit terkejut melihat tamunya pagi ini, bukan ini bukan si Kim Taehyung si perusuh yang selalu membuatnya sebal. Kali ini berbeda, mereka orang yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan Park Jimin. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ayah dan Ibu mertua Yoongi tentunya.

Yoongi membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat pada mertuanya, tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya datang. Yoongi jadi sedikit malu, ia bahkan belum sempat membersihkan diri dan masih dengan keadaan kacau setelah kegiatan semalam. Dalam hati Yoongi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, harusnya ia bisa menyuruh pelayan noona saja untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya.

Tapi pelayan noona tersebut tidak menampakan hidungnya pagi ini. Yoongi dengan sedikit bengong mencoba menampilkan senyuman dan menyambut kedatangan Ayah dan Ibu mertuannya.

"Yoongi-ah kenapa bengong dan berdiri disitu. Ayo sini sayang!" titah nyona Park dan menarik tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang masih bengong sambil berperang dalam dirinya sendiri itu, hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Iyaa eomma."

Tuan Park yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu itu hanya tersenyum, ia melihat figura foto kelurga Jimin yang terpajang rapi di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Dimana Jimin?" kali ini suara tuan Park yang menyapa.

"Pasti anak itu belum bangun juga." cerocos nyonya Park, yang sepertinya tau dengan kebiasaan anaknya.

"Benar Yoongi-ah Jimin belum bangun? Apa dia tidak berangkat ke kantor pagi ini?" tanya beruntun Ayah mertua.

Mampus Yoongi harus jawab apa sekarang. Ini salahnya juga bangun kesiangan dan lupa menyalakan alarm. Yoongi juga jadi melupakan fakta bahwa kemaren seharusnya ia berangkat ke busan untuk menemui mertuanya, tapi karena ulah Jimin yang memang kelewat mesum membuatnya harus berakhir di kasur sepanjang malam hingga siang ini. Kalau sudah begini, Yoongi cuma bisa pasrah saja.

Yoongi akui ia sekarang merasa bersalah karena membuat mertuanya pagi-pagi begini sudah datang ke apartemen miliknya. Ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya karena gugup, membuat Ibu dan Ayah mertua yang sedang duduk disofa menghampiri nya.

"Ada apa sayang?" nyonya Park mengusap punggung Yoongi.

"Mianhae, eomma appa." suara Yoongi terdengar lirih.

"Gwenchana sayang. Eomma tau kau tidak bermaksud melupakan untuk pergi menemui eomma dan appa. Jadi tidak perlu bersedih, eomma dan appa sudah disini. Arraso!" Yoongi mengangguk patuh.

"Eomma.." teriak Miniie bocah berusia 4 tahun lengkap menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Tuan dan Nyona Park langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara cucunya yang berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aigooo cucuku..." teriak histeris nyonya Park dengan hebohnya.

Yoongi mencium kening Miniie dan merapikan poni yang menghalang obsidian mata sipitnya.

"Sayang beri salam pada haelmoni dan harabeoji." titah Yoongi. sambil merapikan baju seragam Miniie.

"Annyeong haceyo haelmoni harabeoji." Miniie membungkuk patuh, suara cempreng nya membuat nyonya Park dengan gemas langsung memeluk cucu kesangannya itu.

"Miniie merindukan haelmoni." curhat bocah berusia 4 tahun.

"Nado sayang." nyonya Park merengkuh tubuhnya begitu kuat.

"Hyorin noona tolong buatkan teh untuk Appa dan eomma."

"Baik nyonya."

Pelayan noona sudah kembali pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan nyonya dan tuan Park yang masih asik bercengkrama dengan cucu kesayangannya. sementara Yoongi yang sedang terabaikan itu hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman bahagianya.

Sudah 2 tahun mereka tak berjumpa tentu itu membuat nyonya dan tuan Park selalu merindukan cucu semata wayangnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar berkomunikasi saja kedua orang sibuk itu tidak pernah sempat, mengingat keluarga Jimin adalah pengusaha sukses yang sering kali tinggal dibeberapa negara untuk bisnis mereka.

Yoongi melirik jam dinding yang tergantung indah disana. Ini sudah jam 9.30 itu berarti setengah jam lagi waktunya Minnie masuk kelas. Oh Yoongi benar- benar melupakan semua hal tentang Miniie, Miniie belum sarapan dan menyiapkan bekal untuk Miniie. Ini semua gara-gara kegiatan semalamnya dengan Jimin, bahkan karena hal itu Yoongi melupakan acara makan malam putrinya. Pasti sejak semalam Miniie belum makan, karena ia langsung tertidur setelah kelelahan.

"Permisi nyonya. Ini sudah saya siapkan teh nya." Pelayan noona menaruhnya di meja, dengan kue beras sebagai cemilannya.

"Hyorin noona, apa Miniie sudah meminum susunya?" tanya Yoongi, sedikit nada cemas disana.

"Sudah nyonya, saya juga sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan Miniie. Jadi nyonya tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Hyorin mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Terimakasih, maaf telah merepotkan." rasa bersalah kian menyerang kerulung hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya, itu sudah kewajiban saya."

"Tolong antarkan Miniie ke sekolah, aku harus menyiapkan kebutuhan Jimin terlebih dulu."

"Baik nyonya."

Yoongi sudah menghilang dari kehagatan keluarga yang penuh tawa pagi ini. Ia melesakan tubuhnya untuk menyingkirkan rasa lengket yang mendominasi di tubuhnya. Tentu kejadian semalam membuat tenaga Yoongi habis, bahkan ia sampai kewalahan dengan berbagai permintaan Jimin. Yoongi itu sedang hamil, tapi Jimin suka sekali menyiksanya dengan cara seperti ini membuat Yoongi kadang-kadang jadi sebal. Akan tetapi Yoongi akui bahwa dirinya ikut menikmati juga permainan Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah rapih dengan baju dress berwana putihnya, ia bahkan sudah ikut bergabung memasak dengan Ibu mertuanya di dapur. Sementara tuan Park sedang sibuk membaca koran pagi ini, dengan segelas coffe buatan Yoongi. Miniie bahkan sudah berangkat sekolah bersama pelayan noona, setelah sebelumnya pamit pada Yoongi dan juga kakek-nenek nya.

"Sayang, Jimin masih belum bangun juga?" tanya nyonya Park yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran.

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mengambil beberapa piring untuk, menaruh bahan mentah.

"Biar eomma yang akan membangunkan nya." nyonya Park langsung pergi dari area dapur.

Nyonya Park membuka pintu kamar putranya dengan sangat lebar. ia bisa melihat putranya Jimin yang masih bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya. Jimin itu masih saja bertindak sesuka hatinya, ia sudah berkeluarga tapi suka sekali melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Jimin bangun, nak!" teriak nyonya Park dan membuka tirai jendela transparan disana.

"Hmm.." respon Jimin

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantor? Ini sudah jam berapa? Kau bisa terlambat!"

"5 menit lagi." sahut Jimin asal.

"Yak, Park Jimin! Bangun sekarang juga! Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi! Kau sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Coba bersikap dewasa!" teriak nyonya Park dengan tingkah putra sulung nya itu.

"Baik eomma.." Jimin bangun dari tidurnya, setelah sebelumnya ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dan merenggangkan otot kekarnya.

"Bagus! Cepat mandi dan kita akan sarapan."

"Ya, eomm-a." kesadaran Jimin yang belum sepenuhnya.

Apa tadi? Eomma? Jimin mengatakan eomma? Apa ia sedang mengigau? Atau sedang bermimpi? Jimin mengucek matanya berkali-kali, melihat Ibu nya sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barang milik Jimin yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Yak, eomma! Sedang apa disini?!" Jimin heboh sendiri dibuatnya.

"Jadi begitu caramu menyambut Ibu mu, hah? Dasar anak durhaka!" nyonya Park melempar handuk putih milik Jimin.

"Yak eomma!" protesnya.

"Jimin kau ini sudah jadi seorang ayah sekarang, Kapan kau akan merubah sikap kekanakan mu ini, hah? Kau ini benar-benar.. aishhh-Ibu lelah menasehati mu." cerocos nyonya Park panjang lebar.

"Aku? Kekanakan? Maksud Ibu apa?" Jimin nampak bingung.

"Kau tidak pergi kerja? Ini sudah siang, lihat matahari sudah sangat terang! Anakmu bahkan sudah pergi sekolah semenjak setengah jam yang lalu! Kau tidak malu Park Jimin!" teriak nyonya Park. sambil menyerang Jimin dengan bantal ditangan nya.

"Ampun eomma, Yak akhh eomma ini sakit sekali! Ampun, akhh eomma henti akhhh kan!" gaduh Jimin terkena pukulan telak dari nyonya Park.

"Cepat mandi!" nada suaranya yang sudah mereda.

"Baik eomma." dengan secepat kilat Jimin sudah terbangun sepenuhnya dari kasur.

"Jimin tunggu!" cegah nyonya Park.

"Ada apa lagi? Tadi eomma menyuruhku cepat mandi, sekarang malah mencegahku." keluh Jimin dengan sebal. Ibu nya selalu saja membuat dirinya bingung.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti semalam dengan Yoongi." nyonya Park berusaha mengingatkan.

"Hal semalam apa?" Jimin nampak dibuat bingung.

"Eomma tau kalau kau sering membuatnya susah. Menyetubuhinya setiap hari, Apa itu namanya Park Jimin? Yoongi sedang hamil, jika kau tidak bisa menahan hasratmu untuk tidak menyentuhnya, eomma akan.."

Nyonya Park nampak menggantungkan kalimatnya. Jimin yang merasakan akan adanya aura-aura yang tidak mengenakan, ia sudah siap memutar tubuhnya untuk memutar knop pintu kamar mandi.

"Eomma akan memotong kepunyaanmu! Cepat mandi dan bersiaplah!" teriak nyonya Park dengan sekali tarikan nafasnya.

 **BRUG...**

Jimin sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sebelum Ibu nya berteriak dan akan memotong kebanggaan nya. Jimin tidak akan bisa hidup tenang jika Ibu nya sudah berada disini, bahkan sampai mengucapkan akan memotong kebanggaan nya. Itu berarti Ibu nya sedang tidak main-main dan Jimin harus segera menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dengan secepat kilat. Membayangkan tidak menyentuh Yoongi saja Jimin bisa tersiksa, ditambah Ibu nya sendiri mengancam akan memotong kebanggaan nya.

Oh Tuhan selamatkan Jimin...

Sementara dilain tempat tuan Park dan Yoongi hanya saling berpandangan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, mendegar ancaman nyonya Park yang terkenal sadis tersebut.

 **END…**

Gamsahamnida… mianhae baru bisa update lagi, author baru bisa libur kuliah dan bersantai-santai hehehe. Terimaksih untuk setiap review dan masukan kalian semua hehe selama positif author bisa menerima setiap masukan dengan baik (negative buang) ahhahaha.

Entahlah Yoonmin couple selalu bisa membius hati author *lebay* tapi yaa faktanya selalu sukses dan membuat author girang sendiri kkekekekkk.. maaf jika masih menebarkan typo dan rate nc yang kurang memuaskan, sumpah ini yang pertama kali tapi bikin deg-degan sendiri wkwkwkwk. Sekali lagi terimakasih yang review, favorite, follow dan menunggu FF author, gak bisa di balas satu-satu sorry banget :* (hugkiss) laffyouuuu :*:*

Akhir kata

Don't silent readers! Hargai setiap karya dengan me-review, bukan untuk di judge! gamsahamnida….. Annyeonggg saranghae….


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.

Pairing : MinYoon Couple x OhmToey

Warning : Boy x Boy, Typo bahasa bertebaran, Don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.

Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, couple yang real di group Bangtan Boys. BTS milik Bighit Ent, kedua orang tua mereka, dan milik Tuhan. Author hanya pinjem ko. Jika ada kesamaan cerita bukan unsur kesamaan, karena cerita ini murni ide dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading^^

Monday..

Merupakan hari dari segelintir orang yang kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Hari dimana yang disebut juga dengan hari menyebalkan atau membosankan, semua selalu berawal dari hari senin hari yang benar-benar penuh arti yang berbeda-beda bagi setiap mahluk di muka bumi. Akan tetapi tidak bagi Miniie, bocah berusia 4 tahun itu sangat bersemangat mengawali hari seninnya dengan senyuman yang bahagia.

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang sibuk bagi Jimin, bukan ini bukan soal pekerjaannya di kantor melainkan tentang ke pindahannya ke istana baru mereka. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak ke pindahannya dari apartemen, ya Jimin memutuskan untuk membeli rumah di daerah gangnam. Tentu saja memiliki rumah adalah impian bagi sebagian orang di dunia ini, termasuk Jimin dan juga Yoongi. Oleh sebab itu Jimin menghadiakan rumah mewah untuk Yoongi sebagai kehamilan anak kedua mereka.

Jujur sebelum ke pindahannya Yoongi sempat sedih dan merengek-rengek kepada Jimin kalau dia tidak mau meninggalkan apartemennya, apartemen yang membuat semua memory indah mereka di mulai dari sana. Masih terekam jelas diingatan Jimin ketika Yoongi benar-benar menangis meraung-raung di hadapan ibu mertuanya kala itu, tapi dengan bujukan dari ibunya akhirnya Yoongi mau pindah kerumah barunya. Hahh membayangkan hal tersebut membuat Jimin jadi ikut merasa bersalah atas keputusannya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi keluarga mereka juga memerlukan istana kecil dengan di kelilingi halaman yang luas.

Perlahan-lahan Jimin membuka satu persatu kardus yang masih tersusun rapi di ruang kerjanya. Ya Jimin belum sempat menyusun barang-barang berharganya tersebut di ruangan yang di dominasi berwarna cream. Tidak mungkinkan Jimin menyuruh Yoongi? Saat ini kandungan Yoongi sudah memasuki 7 bulan, jika Jimin meminta tolong padanya maka bahaya sekecil apapun bisa terjadi pada dirinya. Oleh sebab itu Jimin mengambil alternatif yang baik sebagai seorang suami, ia pada akhirnya memilih untuk menyusun barang-barangnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan Yoongi disana.

"Eomma..." rengek Miniie dan berlari kearahnya.

Yoongi menoleh dan melihat princess kesayangannya sudah lengkap dengan atribut seragam sekolahnya. "Hei, jangan berlari seperti itu sayang kau bisa terjatuh nanti." ucapnya sambil melepaskan celemek dari tubuhnya.

"Hehehe mianhae eoma."

Yoongi berjalan mengahmpiri Miniie dengan membawa kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan, menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan membiarkan Miniie duduk dengan cantiknya disana. Tangan putihnya dengan telaten mengambil beberapa lembar roti panggang dari temapatnya, dan mengoleskan selai strawberry yang menjadi favorite bagi putrinya.

"Nah sekarang berdoa terlebih dulu, setrlah itu baru makan. eomma akan memanggil daddy terlebih dulu untuk ikut bergabung. Arraso?" sambil mengelus rambut Miniie dengan sayang.

"Arraco umma." jawab Miniie dengan riangnya.

Perlahan-lahan langkah kaki mungil milik Yoongi mulai berjalan menghampiri ruang kerja milik suaminya, dengan perut yang sudah semakin membesar ini tentu membuat Yoongi tidak bisa berjalan atau bergerak dengan bebas seperti sebelumnya. Yoongi sadar akan fakta tersebut oleh sebab itu Jimin dengan berbaik hati memilih ruang kerjanya di dekat dengan aktivitas Yoongi sehari-hari. Yoongi menyembulkan kepalanya ketika melihat Jimin yang tengah sibuk menyusun barang-barangnya, tanpa sadar garis bibir cherry miliknya tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah di matanya.

Jimin merupakan laki-laki dan seorang ayah yang baik untuk keluarganya, Yoongi tentu merasa menjadi seorang istri yang beruntung telah mendapatkan dirinya. Tuhan seperti mengirimkan malaikat bagi Yoongi, dimana pahatan sempurna yang tuhan ciptakan terlukis jelas pada seorang Park Jimin. Hal ini tentu saja Yoongi akui dengan kebaikan hati dan ketulusan cinta Jimin pada dirinya, tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Padahal baru tahun kemaren Miniie putri kecilnya baru bisa berjalan, tapi sekarang Yoongi sudah di karunia seorang anak lagi. Hmm semoga saja semua berjalan baik hingga proses persalinan, batin Yoongi.

"Jimin" panggil Yoongi dengan suara kecilnya.

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat istrinya berdiri di depan ruang kerjanya. "Ada apa babby? Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu? Kemarilah." ajaknya sambil sesekali tangan kekarnya merapikan berkas-berkas penting.

"Ayo kita sarapan, Miniie sudah menunggu kita di meja makan."

Jimin menyelipkan arsip penting terakhirnya dilaci meja kerjanya dan tersenyum hangat pada Yoongi. "Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan morning kiss terlebih dulu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Yoongi malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan!" rengeknya, sambil memegang tangan Yoongi.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin sarapan, maka jatahmu pagi ini akan aku berikan pada peliharaan nya Taehyung." ancamnya.

"Ahh.. arraso."

 **CHUP….**

Setelah mencuri ciuman dari Yoongi, buru-buru Jimin berlari takut-takut Yoongi akan memukul atau menamparnya dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Park kini tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan khidmat, terlihat dari suasana nya yang nyaman dan terlihat tampak sempurna menjadi nilai plus bagi keluarga kecil mereka. Miniie si princess kecilnya itu terus mengunyah rotinya dengan lahap, membuat Jimin yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri. Jimin menyeruput coffe latte buatan Yoongi dan melirik sang empunya yang masih tenang dengan sarapannya, sesekali Yoongi mengelap mulut Miniie ketika serpihan roti menempel pada bibir mungilnya. Tentu saja Jimin merasa bahagia sekali melihat keluarga kecilnya tumbuh dengan baik dan masih bisa merasakan kembali moment hangat seperti ini.

"Cudah celecai." celetuk Miniie dengan riangnya, sambil turun dari kursinya.

"Anak pintar." ujar Jimin sesekali mengelus pipi gembil Miniie.

 **TINN...**

Suara klakson mobil bersautan, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh bersamaan. Ini sudah jam set 9 pagi itu berarti mobil jemputan sekolah Miniie sudah datang, sudah beberapa hari ini Miniie tidak lagi diantar atau dijemput oleh Jimin. Tau sendiri bagaimana sibuknya seorang Park Jimin? Right! Apalagi usia kandungan Yoongi sudah memasuki 7 bulan, Jimin tidak mau istrinya berkendara dengan perut buncit seperti itu. Oleh sebab itu Jimin memutuskan Miniie untuk ikut jemputan di sekolahnya, toh Kookie, Hobi dan Hopi juga bersama dengannya. Jadi Jimin tidak terlalu menghawatirkan keselamatan putrinya, lagi pula Miniie adalah anak yang pintar dan mudah bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayanya jadi Jimin yakin kalau Miniie akan menyukai hal ini.

"Ayo sayang, mobil jemputannya sudah datang." sambil menggandeng tangan kecil milik Miniie.

"Aduhhh cantiknya anak daddy, inget jangan nakal di sekolah ya princess." cubitan kecil kembali Jimin layangkan pada Miniie.

"Dad cakit." keluh bocah berusia 4 tahun itu, sambil memegang pipinya. Yoongi hanya terkikik dan sesekali memukul tangan Jimin, untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"HAHAHAH baiklah-baik, maafkan daddy. Oke?" kata Jimin dan mencium kepala princessnya.

"Aniyo!" jawab Miniie sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya. "Daaah eomma, dah daddy.." Miniie berlari kecil ke pagar halamannya, setelah sebelumnya mencuri ciuman kecil pada Yoongi. Yoongi? Tentu saja ia merasa senang melihat putrinya begitu hiperaktif saat ini.

Miniie melambaikan tangan mungilnya melalui jendela mobil, terlihat jelas Kookie duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Sementara anak kembar dari taehyung ikut melambaikan tangannya juga di kursi belakang, Yoongi dan Jimin hanya tersenyum dan saling berpandangan. Ternyata princess kecilnya sudah tumbuh semakin besar, Miniie memang anak ceria dan sifat alami itu menurun dari Jimin. Selaku suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi telah sampai di lobby utama apartemennya, opss mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan apartemen miliknya lagi karena Jimin sudah menjualnya pada orang lain. Beberapa orang masih terlihat berlalu lalang di loby utama, begitupun dengan satpam yang menjaga ke tertiban di apartemen tersebut. Yoongi sempat say hello padanya, karena ya keluarga Park cukup terkenal saat tinggal disini. Hari ini Yoongi akan mengambil beberpa barang yang tertinggal di apartemennya, Jimin tentu saja tidak ikut dengan dirinya. Karena Yoongi dengan tegas menolak tawaran Jimin, Yoongi sadar akan ke khawatiran Jimin tapi Yoongi juga tidak suka jika terus di perlakukan seperti ini. Ia ingin bebas mengenang memory indah disana, tanpa ada suara berisik Jimin di dalamnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal apartemennya, Yoongi baru ingat kalau yang membeli apartemen miliknya adalah asisten dokter pribadi miliknya. Ya dokter pribadi Yoongi tengah sibuk bekerja di luar negri sehingga, pemeriksaan Yoongi hingga sampai persalinan adalah tanggung jawab asisten dokternya. Kebetulan asisten dokternya ini juga yang membantu persalinan Seokjin hyung beberapa hari yang lalu ketika melahirkan. Soal Seokjin hyung, Yoongi jadi merindukan bayi kecilnya.

 **TETT...**

Cepat-cepat orang yang menjadi pelaku pemiliknya keluar dari kamar, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan sambil merapikan tataan pakaian dan makeupnya. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi ia membuka pintu apartemenya dan tersenyum menyambut pasien sekaligus teman baginya.

"Annyeong.." ia membungkukan badannya memberi hormat pada Yoongi.

"Annyeong.. yaampun tidak perlu seformal itu dok." celetuk Yoongi dan tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, mari masuk." Yoongi masuk kedalam, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu apartemen.

"Silahkan duduk hyung. Oh iya, hyung mau minum apa? Air dingin atau-"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot dok. Kebetulan tadi aku sempet ke mini market." bohongnya karena Yoongi tidak ingin merepotkan asisten dokternya yang sangat baik ini.

"Panggil saja aku Toey, lagi pula ini kan bukan dirumah sakit hyung." jawab Toey dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ah, ya. Benar juga." Yoongi melirik sekeliling apartemen milik asisten dokternya, setelah apartemen ini terjual dan dibeli olehnya semua tampak sudah berbeda. Mulai dari dekorasi ruangan, warna dan suasana di dalamnya terlihat tampak sepi."Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal sendiri Toey?" tanya Yoongi yang mulai kepo.

Toey melirik kearah Yoongi dan tersenyum simpul. "Aniyo hyung, aku tinggal bersama dengan suamiku dan juga kakak iparku." jawabnya sarkatarik.

OMG! Yoongi tidak salah dengarkan? Suami? Maksudnya asisten dokternya yang sangat muda ini sudah menikah? Atau kuping Yoongi sedang bermasalah? Dilihat dari penampilannya Toey memang terbilang cukup imut, bahkan usianya juga masih muda. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia sudah menikah, awalnya Yoongi pikir asisten dokternya ini terjebak cinta lokasi di rumah sakit dengan patnernya Joonghyun. Rupanya dia justru sudah menikah.

"Hyung bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Apa babby di dalam sana sering menendang?" Toey tanpa antusias dengan perkembangan bayi di dalam perut Yoongi.

Yoongi yang sedang melamun itu, tersentak kaget dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ahh bayi.. ya tidak, hmm maksudku hanya beberapa kali saja dia menendang tidak terlalu sering."

"Syukurlah, berarti bayi ini pintar menjaga ibunya." Toey tersenyum dengan cerianya. "Oh iya hyung, ngomong-ngomong soal barangmu yang tertinggal aku sudah rapikan. Jadi hyung tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mempacking nya."

"Jeongmal? Ahh aku sudah banyak merepotkan kau Toey. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini." tukas Yoongi yang jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku tidak repot juga ko. Sebentar hyung aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk hyung." Toey sudah menghilang pergi sebelum Yoongi mengatakan tidak perlu, anak itu kelewat semangat. Pikir Yoongi entah pada siapa.

Yoongi melirik sekeliling apartemen milik Toey, memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan tersebut. Yoongi ingat sekali, sudut di apartemen ini selalu ada hiasan bunga anggrek dan beberapa pajangan lainnya. Tapi sekarang apartemen ini berisi pajangan berbingkai foto keluarga kecil Toey, dengan perlahan-lahan Yoongi berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan memperhatikan foto-foto di bingkai berbentuk gajah. Seulas senyuman terukir diwajah nya, tatkala Yoongi melihat Toey dalam foto itu sedang berpose sangat imut dengan seorang laki-laki disamping nya.

"Hyung." sapa Toey dengan membawa nampan di tangannya.

Yoongi menoleh, melihat Toey sudah menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan untuknya di atas meja. "Fotomu sangat menggemaskan." kata Yoongi dengan menampilkan gummy smile terbaiknya.

"Ahhh hyung aku jadi malu.." rona merah tampak terukir di wajah Toey, ketika Yoongi berhasil menggodanya.

"Toey menurutmu bagaimana dengan korea?" kini Yoongi sudah duduk, dan menyeruput teh hangat buatan asisten dokternya.

Toey terdiam sambil memikirkan pendapatnya tentang negara julukan gingseng tersebut, ngomong-ngomong soal korea, Toey itu bukan berasal dari korea melainkan dari thailand. Ia pindah ke korea karena tugasnya sebagai asisten pribadi dokter Kim, Toey sih senang-senang saja tinggal korea toh suaminya ikut serta dalam kepindahan nya kali ini.

"Toey kau melamun?" kini suara Yoongi mengintruksi alam bawah sadarnya.

Buru-buru Toey menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk, pemikiran seorang dokter selalu panjang rupannya. "Aaa itu..." Toey jadi sedikit gugup, ketika Yoongi memperhatikan dirinya begitu intens."A.. maksudku aku suka tinggal di korea." jawabnya senang.

"Hmm.. bagus deh kalo gitu. Soal Joonghyun?" Yoongi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa hyung dengannya?" Toey jadi penasaran.

"Aniyo, awalnya aku berpikir kedekatan kalian dengannya memiliki hubungan lebih dari seorang teman ternyata itu hanya pikiranku saja." kekeh Yoongi, sambil mengambil beberapa cemilan yang tersaji di depannya.

Toey terkikik geli mendengarnya, pasien sekaligus hyung nya ini kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Apa gosip kedekatan dirinya dan Joonghyun sudah tersebar luas? Lagi pula Joonghyun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi yaa karena kedekatannya semua orang jadi salah paham tentang dirinya. "Joonghyun sudah memiliki kekasih hyung, bagaimana bisa hyung berpikir seperti itu?"

"Siapa suruh kalian sedekat itu, semua orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir hal yang sama. Kau pikir hanya aku saja yang berpikir begitu?" sergah Yoongi membela diri.

"Hehehee... abis mau gimana lagi dong hyung, kami kan patner jadi segala hal yang menyangkut tentang pekerjaan kami akan bersama-sama."

"Benar juga… ngomong-ngomong suamimu dimana? Apa dia sedang bekerja?"

 **BRUGH...**

Belum sempat Toey menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, kini suara bantingan pintu apartemen menjadi pusat perhatian sepasang empat mata disana. Yoongi berpikir siapa orang yang berlaku tidak sopan seperti ini? Terlebih dirinya sedang hamil, jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya akan kuhajar orang tersebut. Pikir Yoongi. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya berjalan melewati keduanya, tas yang berada di genggamannya ia lempar kesembarang lantai. Terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia seperti sedang kesal, bahkan laki-laki tersebut terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Yoongi yang melihatnya jadi bingung sendiri, apa dia adiknya Toey? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Yoongi.

Sementara Toey hanya bergeming tanpa merespon apapun, ada apa dengan suaminya? Kenapa wajahnya di tekuk seperti itu? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi disekolah? Pikiran itu terus melayang-layang dan membuat Toey menjadi bingung akan tingkah suaminya. Oke perlu kalian tau, Toey baru menikah 3 bulan yang lalu sebelum kepindahannya ke korea beberapa minggu yang lalu. Laki-laki berpostur tinggi dengan otot-otot kekar yang menghiasi tubunya adalah suaminya, ia Toey sadar bahwa ia menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan usianya baru genap 16 tahun.

Ini bukan karena Toey seorang pedopil melainkan keduanya saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk menikah, sebenarnya usia Toey sendiri baru menginjak 20 tahun. Pernikahan dini mereka memang tidak banyak yang tau selain keluarga dan teman-temannya di thailand, meskipun begitu sejauh ini hubungan pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja. Mengingat usia suaminya yang terbilang cukup muda terkadang membuat Toey sedikit pusing, mood suaminya itu kadang-kadang suka berubah-ubah maklum saja suaminya remaja labil yang masih suka bertindak sesuka hatinya. Jadi mau tidak mau Toey dengan ekstra sabar selalu memberi perhatian khusus kepada suaminya.

"Toey apa itu... adikmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan hati-hati, takutnya Yoongi justru menyinggung masalah pribadinya.

"Ani hyung, dia suamiku." jawabnya dengan tegas.

What? Yoongi tidak salah dengarkan? Suami? Apa Toey sedang bergurau? Oh tuhan! Yoongi yakin melihat dari wajahnya, bahwa Toey sedang bersungguh-sungguh tidak ada kebohongan dari wajahnya saat ini. Yoongi hanya terlalu shocked dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Suaminya Toey bahkan masih bersekolah? Walaupum Yoongi akui tubuh dan wajah tidak sesuai dengan usianya tapi yaa melihat faktanya seperti ini, Yoongi mau tidak mau percaya juga.

"Hyung bisa aku-"

"Selesaikan lah permasalahanmu terlebih dulu, aku bisa mengerti." Yoongi mencoba tersenyum dan memberi pengertian pada sepasang suami istri tersebut.

"Hyung barang-barangmu ada di ruang meja kerjaku, mianhae tidak bisa membantumu." sesal Toey sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dan pergi pamit menemui suaminya.

Setelah kepergian Toey, Yoongi jadi ingat dengan Jimin. Suami Toey itu terkadang bisa bertingkah seperti Jimin, meskipun Jimin sudah berkepala 2 tetap saja cara berpikirnya kadang kala bisa menjadi seperti anak-anak. Langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan mengelilingi setiap ruangan utama di apartemen tersebut, semua memang sudah berubah tapi memory yang terkenang disini tidak dapat dilupakan dengan mudah didalam pikiran Yoongi.

Toey memasuki kamar utama di apartemennya, pintu berwarna putih tersebut terbuka lebar. Semula ruangan yang bersih dan rapi itu kini sudah menjadi seperti kapal pecah, beberapa bantal tergelatak di lantai, serta note kuning milik Toey sudah tersobek dan berceceran di lantai. Toey meraup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa, kalau sudah begini ia harus dengan sabar memberi perhatian penuh pada suaminya.

Sementara Ohm yang pura-pura tertidur dibalik gundukan selimut putih tersebut hanya terus mengoceh tidak jelas, membuat Toey dengan perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. "Ada apa lagi?" kini Toey sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur, berusaha menarik selimut yang menjadi penghalangnya.

Ohm masih terdiam tanpa merespon apapun, tangan kekarnya justru menutup selimut putihnya semakin erat. Tidak biasanya Ohm nama suami dari Toey ini bertingkah kesal seperti ini. Apa Toey telah berbuat salah padanya? Tapi apa? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran suaminya itu. Membanting pintu, melempar tas kesembarang arah, mengacak kamarnya seperti kapal pecah dan yang terakhir note pribadi jadwal miliknya yang disobek-sobek oleh Ohm dengan seenaknya.

"Ohm katakan sesuatu, apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Toey tidak menyerah untuk membujuknya. Tidak ada respon dari Ohm, hanya suara gumaman yang terdengar dari pendengarannya. "Katakanlah sesuatu Ohm, aku tidak suka kau mengabaikanku seperti ini. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, katakanlah padaku." bujuk Toey dengan suara sehalus mungkin.

Lagi dan lagi Ohm tidak meresponnya, cukup! Toey menyerah, ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Membujuknya dalam keadaan emosi seperti ini tidak akan membuat masalahnya cepat selesai melainkan bertambah rumit, mungkin Ohm butuh waktu sendiri dan Toey mencoba mengerti.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bicara denganku, aku akan keluar." Baru saja Toey akan pergi, tetapi sesuatu di balik selimut tersebut menariknya dan membuat Toey kembali terduduk.

Ohm menyibak seluruh selimut yang menutup wajah dan tubuhnya, manik matanya dengan cepat memperhatikan istri cantiknya dengan pandangan seolah meminta penjelasan padanya. Toey perlahan-lahan mengusak rambut milik Ohm dan mengelus pipinya. "Ada apa hmm?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali Toey layangkan.

"Kau melupakanku." jawabnya kesal, sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Aku? Melupakanmu? Bagaimana bisa Ohm? Kau adalah suamiku, mana bisa aku melupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang istri." sergahnya memberi penjelasan.

"Kalau kau tidak melupakanku, seharusnya kau tidak melupakan janjimu!" Ohm menampilkan wajah cembutnya di hadapan Toey, sungguh wajah suaminya terlihat lucu dimatanya.

Oke untuk yang satu ini Toey memang bersalah, ia memang melupakan janjinya untuk menjemput Ohm diseoklah. Tapi Toey kan hanya melupakan janjinya satu kali, kenapa Ohm begitu marah padanya? Dasar bocah, pikir Toey membantin.

"Baiklah maafkan aku ne? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melupakanmu Ohm." Toey dengan telaten menarik wajah suaminya untuk saling bertatapan dengannya.

"Tapi kau juga terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dirumah sakit. Aku tidak suka sendiri!" katanya, masih dengan menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Sayang kau melupakan sesuatu, aku ini seorang dokter tentu saja pekerjaanku yang menuntut diriku seperti ini. Bukankah dari awal kau sudah tau?"

"Tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu, dan aku benar-benar tidak suka itu!"

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Janji!" Toey menunjukan jari kelingkingnya sebagai perjanjian mereka, hanya menunggu beberapa detik saja Ohm menyambutnya dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi behelnya dengan bahagia. "Jadi kita sudah baikan?" katanya lagi.

"Hmm..." gumaman Ohm dan mengelus rambut istrinya.

Melihat posisi Ohm yang masih terbaring dan Toey yang duduk disamping nya membuat Yoongi yang tanpa sengaja mengintip dan menguping disana hanya merona merah, meskipun mereka masih sangat muda ketika menikah, tapi cinta seolah memberi kekuatan pada keluarga kecil miliknya. Yoongi jadi ingat saat Jimin marah padanya karena Bambam honbaenya yang datang ke apartemen, mengingat hal tersebut membuat Yoongi senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana disekolah? Apa kau menyukainya sayang?" tanya Toey, mengingat ia juga harus tau perkembangan suaminya diseokalah.

"Hmm membosankan." jawab Ohm dengan asal, sambil menyadarkan tubuhnya di kepala kasur.

"Membosankan? Bukankah kau punya banyak teman disana?"

"Iya, tetap saja membosankan. Aku lebih suka di apartemen, dibanding di sekolah." cerososnya yang membuat Toey tampak antusias dengan arah pembicaraan suaminya.

"Why? Bukankah sekolah lebih menyenangkan?"

"Tidak menyenangkan kalau tidak ada P'Toey. Lagi pula teman-temanku sibuk dengan kekasihnya masing-masing." curhat Ohm panjang lebar.

"Dua hari ini aku sedang ada libur, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dan pergi berbelanja?" tawar Toey pada Ohm.

Tawaran Toey memang menarik, tapi Ohm lebih suka mengajukan permintaan yang lain pada sang istri, contohnya dengan membiarkan Toey menjadikan miliknya seutuhnya? Atau memberikan banyak perhatian lebih, dan hanya boleh memperhatikan dirinya? Dengan cepat Ohm menarik tangan Toey, membuat tubuh keduanya saling berdekatan, bahkan degupan jantung Toey kali ini mempompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rona merah kini sudah menjelajar di wajah Toey, membuat Ohm yang melihatnya gemas sendiri. Selalu saja seperti ini? Padahal keduanya seringkali berhadap-hadapan seperti ini dan Toey masih saja malu-malu dengan tingkah suaminya.

Perlahan-lahan Ohm mengikis jarak dengan Toey, kedua belahan bibir mereka saling bertemu. Hanya menempelkan saja, agar Ohm dapat merasakan manisnya bibir mungil milik istrinya. Mengingat tadi pagi Ohm bangun kesiangan, dan tidak mendapatkan morning kiss dari sang istri. Ohm menangkup wajah istrinya dengan sayang, memgelus bagian lehernya yang menjadi titik sensitif milik istrinya. Toey sedikit mengerang atas perbuatan suaminya, tanpa sadar ia memberikan akses lebih pada Ohm. Tentu saja Ohm yang memang terkenal mesum tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, dengan cepat ia melesakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke goa hangat milik sang istri. Ohm mengabsen setiap deretan gigi milik Toey dengan gerakan sensual, menyesapnya atau bahkan mengajak kedua lidahnya saling bertarung di dalam sana.

"Enggghhh.." desah suara Toey tanpa perintah.

'Cih bocah sialan!' dengus Yoongi ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia berjalan memasuki ruang kerja milik Toey asisten dokternya, dulu ruangan ini penuh dengan beberapa arsip penting milik Jimin bahkan beberapa foto milik dirinya tertata rapi disini. Akan tetapi semua telah berubah ruangan tersebut penuh dengan peralatan medis pribadi milik Toey, dan beberapa pajangan mainan milik Ohm selaku suaminya. Yoongi jadi tertawa geli membayangkan bagaimana sikap Ohm yang benar-benar lucu, bahkan merajuk seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun. Kalau Jimin yang berbuat seperti itu Yoongi yakin ia dengan senang hati akan memukul kepalanya, dan melemparnya ke samudra hindia. Hahaha pikir Yoongi, dengan senyum jahatnya.

"Ohm.. seh shak.." suara Toey sedikit parau, ia mulai kehabisan nafas jika seperti ini.

Ohm dengan wajah cemberutnya melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ohm kau ingin membunuhku?" ujar Toey, dengan meraup oksigen sebisa yang ia mampu.

"Tidak! Kalau P'Toey mati, aku juga akan mati." gombalnya, sambil mengelus keringat di dahi sang istri.

"Chessy.." Toey memukul dada bidang Ohm.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajukan permintaan lain?" tawarnya, Toey menautkan alisnya bingung. "Biarkan aku menjadi milikmu malam ini, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu sakit P'Toey." bujuk Ohm, sambil sesekali meramalkan kata-kata 'pleas' dari mulutnya.

Toey merona di buatnya, seulas senyuman terpantri di wajah manisnya. Ohm baru memintanya setelah pernikahan mereka 3 bulan yang lalu, Toey sadar usia Ohm bahkan belum menginjak 17 tahun dan ia sudah berjanji pada ibu mertuanya untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu ketika usia Ohm genap 17 tahun. "Tidak!" tolaknya.

"Ahhh P'Toey…" rengeknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak istri tercintanya.

"Ohm aku tidak bisa. Maksudku tidak saat ini, aku berjanji ketika usiamu genap 17 tahun aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta."

"Itu berarti aku harus menunggu satu tahun lagi?"

"Satu tahun atau tidak sama sekali?" ancam Toey dengan tegas.

"Ahh P'Toey menyebalkan!" keluhnya dengan wajah kesal.

Toey tertawa geli melihat tingkah suaminya yang benar-benar nalar dari pikirannya, bagaimana bisa ia membuat dirinya begitu jatuh pada pelosok cinta milik Ohm? Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta dan yakin hanya dengan kata-kata chessy nya setiap hari? Dan bagaimana bisa akhirnya ia mengatakan 'Yes, I do' di depan pastur ketika mengucapkan janji di atas altar? Toey tidak pernah bisa menjawab teka-teki hidupnya, akan tetapi ia sadar bahwa sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu Toey telah jatuh cinta pada sosok cassanova seperti Ohm.

"Ohm lagi-lagi kau tidak melepaskan sepatumu!" teriak Toey, suaminya ini selalu saja punya kebiasaan buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melepaskan yang lainnya?" katanya sambil menarik Toey ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Akan ku adukan pada Tonson jika kau melakukannya."

"Ahh baiklah.. dasar tukang mengadu." ia menyerah dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang kau ganti baju, lalu mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." jawaban finall dari Toey.

"Hm.."

Yoongi memperhatikan setiap ruangan dimeja kerja milik Toey, beberapa catatan penting tertempel rapi di whiteboard miliknya. Rupanya Toey tipikal orang yang telaten dan juga rajin, pantes saja dia di jadikan asisten dokter Kim. Dan ya Yoongi akui Toey memang hebat, tapi kenapa dia mau menikah dengan bocah ingusan seperti Ohm? Apa Toey dijodohkan? Atau memang mereka ingin menikah muda? Padahal Yoongi berpikir kalau tipe-tipe dokter seperti dirinya lebih menyukai laki-laki yang mapan dan juga berpikir dewasa, misalnya seperti Joonghyun. Hahhhh tapi prediksi Yoongi salah besar, Ohm memang masih sangat muda tapi ia cukup tampan jika bersanding dengan Toey. Pikir Yoongi entah bagaimana ia harus mendeskripsikan pasangan muda tersebut. Dari sudut matanya Yoongi memperhatikan packingan kardus di atas meja belajar milik Ohm, dengan cekatan ia mengambil barang miliknya.

"Hyung.." panggil Toey dengan suara cemprengnya.

Yoongi menoleh melihat Toey dan Ohm sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya, Yoongi menarik nafas sebentar dan membawa barang miliknya. "Aku harus segera pulang."

"Annyeong Yoongi hyung." Ohm membungkuk sopan, menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Annyeong Ohm.." jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Biar aku bantu Hyung." tawar Ohm.

"Gwenchana..aku baik-baik saja." tolaknya halus.

Dengan gerakan cepat Ohm langsung mengambil alih barang Yoongi yang kini sudah berpindah tangan padanya. "Yak bocah!" teriak Yoongi, kalau sudah begini sifat asli Yoongi keluar.

Toey dan Ohm menoleh karena mendengar teriakan Yoongi yang begitu kencang, keduanya saling berpandangan. "Mianhae." sesal Yoongi.

"Ah hyung, tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak repot, lagi pula kau sedang hamil hyung. Aku hanya khawatir pada bayi di kandunganmu." jawab Toey takut-takut.

"Ah, Toey Ohm terimakasih." senyum Yoongi.

Toey dan Ohm mengantarkan Yoongi hingga ke basmen, dimana mobil Yoongi terpakir disana. "Gamsahamnida."

"Iyaa hyung, tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm.. besok kalau kalian tidak sibuk, datanglah kerumahku." Yoongi memberi kartu alamat rumah barunya.

Toey dengan senang hati menyambutnya sambil tersenyum senang, sementara Ohm disebelah nya tampak tidak senang. "Dan ya, tentu kau juga datang." Yoongi menunjuk pada Ohm, yang hanya terdiam.

"Jeongmal hyung?" Ohm tampak menampilkan mata berbinarnya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli, Ohm tentu dengan senangnya langsung memeluk Yoongi. "Yak! Kau ingin membuatku mati, hah?" teriaknya.

Ohm melepaskan pelukannya dan hanya tersenyum bodoh. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan meminta pembelaan dari sang istri. Toey? Ia hanya tertawa melihatnya. "Huffhh..." Yoongi bernafas lega. Untung tidak sampai membunuhnya, gumam Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Byee." Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil, dan menacapkan pedal gas mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan hyung…" jawaban kompak dari pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Sementara Ohm dan Toey masih melambaikan tangannya, sampai setelah mobil yang Yoongi kendarai hilang dari pandangannya. Toey dengan jahil mencubit gemas hidung Ohm atas tingkahnya hari ini. "P'Toey!" teriaknya, karena Toey sudah berlari menjauh darinya.

 **END**

Gamsahamnida… mianhae baru bisa update lagi, Mianhae beberapa bulan ini author lagi disibukan kuliah maklum udeh mau semester 7 hehehe /abaikan/ Terimaksih untuk setiap review dan masukan kalian semua hehe selama positif author bisa menerima setiap masukan dengan baik (negative buang) ahhahaha.

Btw ini author masukin couple baru author loh hehee, kalau dari kalian ada yang tau film MIR Thailand pasti tau couple OHMTOEYSHIP. Kalau belum ada yang tau bisa cek youtube dan tonton filmnya hehe, bagus juga ko filmnya ..

Oh iya, soal cerita ini, author bakal bikin sampai 10 chapter yaa. Kemaren banyak yang nanya 'ceritanya udeh end?' cerita nya belum end ko, so jadi yang masih nunggu FF ini semoga gak jamuran ya hehe. Next bakal ceritain tentang keluarga Namjoon dan Vhope hihii…

Adohh ngomong-ngomong Yoonmin couple sekarang momentnya banyak lagi loh hahah. Sumpah bikin author kobam liat tingkahnya *lebay* tapi yaa faktanya selalu sukses dan membuat author teriak-teriak sendiri kkekekekkk.. maaf jika masih menebarkan typo dan rate nc yang kurang memuaskan. Sekali lagi terimakasih yang review, favorite, follow FF author, gak bisa di balas satu-satu sorry banget :* (hugkiss) laffyouuuu :*:*

Akhir kata

Don't silent readers! Hargai setiap karya dengan me-review, bukan untuk di judge! gamsahamnida….. Annyeonggg saranghae….


End file.
